Code Geass: The Order
by Sacchin
Summary: What if the Geass Order lived on, and was taken over by Lelouch after his death!  A new enemy and friends reunite as Lelouch makes a reapparance!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first fanfic so sorry if characters get OOC. Also, sorry for any errors, I promise to fix them!

Italics are for character thoughts!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ZERO REQUIEM<em>**

"Brother? No way... you... were..."

"Yes Nunnaly, I destroy worlds... create.. worlds"

"Brother! BROTHER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2018: Night after the demon emperor's death<strong>

"No, brother couldn't have done this"

"Nunnaly..."

"You killed him! Guards!"

Suzaku/Zero, was taken aback by this, fortunately, Cornelia appeared in time to save him from the new empress' wrath.

"Sister! What madness are you doing? Don't you see? Your the empress now. Zero here is to ensure your safety."

"But... he killed brother!" Weeped a distraught empress. Unbeknownst to them, a certain green haired girl was loitering around the royal graveyard.

"Ah here we are! It is time for you to complete your contract!"

In front of the green haired girl, is a gravestone, where these words were inscribed:

_Here lies the 99th emperor of Brittania_

"Hmph, so much for being a demon emperor, seems like your subjects don't have any good things to say about you." said the girl, as she started digging, with a shovel that she brought with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Lelouch's death<strong>

"I destroy...worlds"

His own blood was now flooding his throat.

"...create..."

He can't take it anymore, he knows that this is it, the climax of his master plan, in a few more milliseconds, his own blood is going to flood his lungs, and drown him to death.

"...worlds."

With his last words, he entrusted everything to his little sister, he entrusted the world which he has made for his sister, a world of peace for his dear Nunnaly.

Present

_"No, this can't be, my plan, I am still alive, but wait,I am buried, yes no one will find out that I am still alive..."_

"Alive!" Gasped Lelouch as he hit his head on the surface of his coffin.

"Ugh... well at least no one will find out, the question is how am I still alive?"

_"You got your fathers code my dear."_

"Huh?" Thought Lelouch, as he tried to figure out where those words came from.

"C.C.!"

"_Of course, I am here to fulfill our contract, oh and don't bother to ask how I am doing this, we code bearers share a link."_

"_A link?"_ Lelouch diverted his energy to thinking.

"_Yes a mental link"_

"_Then that means... no... I am immortal, I can't fulfill our contract anymore."_

"_Hmm? And what makes you so sure about what I want?"_

Lelouch froze at this, what would C.C. want aside from the death she has been craving for centuries?

"_Have you figured it out yet?"_

"_C.C. I am supposed to be dead, I can't fulfill any contract when I am dead."_

"_No your not. Lelouch vi Brittania is dead, but L.L. is not."_

"_L.L.?"_

"_Its your new name, we decided upon it 2 hours ago."_

"_But why L.L.?"_

"_You don't like it? And I was the one who suggested it."_

"_Fine, you win, now please get out of my head." _Lelouch thought as he tried to sleep.

"_No, you are gonna fulfill your contract."_

"_You know as well as me, that I can't take your code anymore."_

"_Take my code? Now why would I do that?"_

"_C.C. what do you mean?"_

"_Alright, I am gonna tell you about our contract..."_

"_C.C.?"_

"_Nevermind, I don't feel like it anymore, I'll tell you once your out."_

"_Out? No, don't tell me, no!"_

"NO!" Shouted Lelouch, as he was dragged out from his coffin, by two hands.

"Phew! That took longer than I thought, you were buried beaneath 3 meters of earth!"

"C.C. You weren't supposed to do that! What would people say... no what would people do if they found out I am still alive!"

"Le- L.L. Keep quiet, and just follow my lead."

Lelouch, was taken aback with his new name, he decided to get more answers.

"C.C. about the contract, how am I supposed to fulfill it if I already have a code?"

C.C. looked away from Lelouch as he asked this question.

"C.C.?"

"Nevermind about that now, just follow me already!"

Lelouch, still weak from his death, topples, on his first few steps.

"L.L.! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, C.C. does this always happen when you revive from a death experience?"

"Don't worry Lel- L.L. You'll get used to it soon."

Lelouch, was surprised, by C.C.'s answer. "C.C. what do you mean by get used to it? Does this mean that I am gonna die a lot?"

"Get up L.L. We should hurry, before someone sees us."

Lelouch, upon hearing those words, remembers that he is supposed to be dead, and quietly follows C.C. throughout the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2019<br>**

Nunnaly vi Brittania, 100th empress of Brittania, was having the best day of her life, ever since the day of her brother's death.

"Nunnaly seems really happy today, doesn't she Zero?" Asked Cornelia, who was carrying several folders about humanitarian projects.

"Of course your highness, her friends from the now liberated Japan are coming over to visit."

"Zero, I see that you are now getting friendly with my sister, but under no circumstances will I-"

"Don't worry your highness, I do not have such thoughts, I am, however glad that she has finally accepted me as an ally."

"No, she trusts you as a friend Zero. Please do not betray her trust."

"Do not worry your highness; I am under a vow that I will protect her from all harm."

Cornelia was appeased by this statement, and shows it, by handing Zero all the paperwork with smile.

"Zero, can you sign and check all these for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Airport - 4 hours later<strong>

"And this is Milly Ashford wishing you all a wonderful day!"

"And cut!" While several crew went to fix up Milly's make-up and clothes, they were suddenly sent flying all over(the crew), in a more literal term noticed and began to walk out, as a loud voice boomed around the airport.

"MILLY!" screamed a little girl, as she was pushed slowly on a wheelchair by Zero.

"Nunnaly!" Milly waves over.

As Nunnaly and Milly meet up, a red-head, and a blue haired boy appears from within the crew.

"Kallen! Rivalz!"

"It is nice to meet you again your majesty!" Bowed Rivalz, as he earned a giggle from the empress.

"Your majesty?"

"Rivalz! Were friends!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that sorry!"

"Kallen!"

"Yes Nunnaly?"

"How are you?"

"Nunnaly, everything has turned out for the better after..." Kallen looks down upon this, as she frowns.

Nunnaly, learning how to read body language from Schneizel, as instructed by Zero, noticed, Kallen's sudden change in attitude.

"Kallen... if its about brother, I am sure that he wants all of us to be happy."

Rivalz and Milly were a bit shocked by this, but forgot, as Nunnaly gave them some presents.

"And this is for being good friends for me and my brother during our stay in Japan!" Smiled Nunnaly, while she wept inside.

"_Brother, everyone is finally getting better, Kallen's mother just woke up, Milly has become well known, and Rivalz... well is being Rivalz!"_

"Hey Nunnaly, want to eat lunch with us?" Asked Milly, as she smiled at the empress.

"Of course! Can Zero come too?"

"Umm... sure!"

Zero then leaned down and whispered, "Your majesty, this isn't wise, what if they find out?"

"Don't worry Suzu! I got it all covered!" Nunnaly whispered back.

It was the day after Lelouch's death, when Nunnaly found out about Suzaku.

* * *

><p><strong>1 day after Lelouch's death<strong>

It was a quiet peaceful morning, Nunnaly was eating breakfast, while being guarded by Zero.

"Zero."

"Yes your majesty?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course your majesty."

"Was it all Lelouch's plan?"

Suzaku, froze on the spot. He gulped, and mustered up all his courage and lied. "Your majesty, I killed the demon emperor because he was abusing his power by sending a lot of people to their deaths."

"Hmm, but I found no report of deaths... Zero, lend me your hand, and please, don't lie, tell me, what really happened?"

Suzaku, knowing Nunnaly's ability to know if a person is lying through their hands, gave up, and after making sure that there are no nearby ears to listen in on what he is about to say, he told Nunnaly everything, from Lelouch's Zero Requiem plan, to his role as the original Zero.

"Suzaku... Brother was..."

"Yes Nunnaly, now please, keep it a secret, we don't want all of your brother's work to go to waste."

"I understand Suzu."

Suzaku was at first didn't react, and then a moment of realization hit him.

"Suzu?"

"Suzu for Suzaku!"

"Nunnaly! We can't have anybody know that I am Suzaku. Please refrain from calling me this."

"Fine, but I will call you Suzu in private."

"Of course your majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Airport Restaurant<strong>

"So Nunna, what would you like? An apple tart or a chocolate cake?" Asked Milly.

"..."

"Nunna?" Milly begins waving her hand in front of Nunnaly.

"Oh no, no response, this calls for a choco stick!"

As Milly was about to stick the chocolate stick into Nunnaly's mouth, an explosion calls their attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2019 – China<strong>

In an room full of computer monitors, a green haired girl wakes a purple-eyed boy up.

"C.C. what happened?"

"A terrorist attack was launched on the Pendragon Airport; the Knight Police has already been dispatched, along with the knight of the round."

"Knights of the round... this is a bit overkill for a normal terrorist attack."

"Then that means..."

"Yes C.C. it's an attack on my sister."

"Should I call the others?"

"Yeah, but only call the four team leaders, were gonna observe the situation for now."

"Of course my King."

As C.C. exits the room, L.L. starts hacking into the airport security mainframe. What he sees next forces him to run outside the room, and call the entire team himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Airport<strong>

Explosions and death fills the airport. Several civilians, and children were shot right in front of Nunnaly, and the group.

"I am Zero! I order you all to stop this act of violence!"

"Its Zero! Shoot him in the name of the Ondraedan Knights!"

The terrorist soldiers then raised up their rifles, and were about to shoot, when a man suited up in all white, signalled them to stop.

"Your majesty, and Zero, I am Astor Blancardin, leader of the Ondraedan Knights." The man said, as he bowed.

"What are you after?" Asked Zero.

"What we are after? We are after a world cleansed of all Brittanians, and all their benefactors!"

"Leave our friends out of this!" Screamed Nunnaly.

"Ah, your majesty, you see, those who decided to befriend Brittania, after all that abuse, and pain, decided to take the easy way out, and chose to appease you. However, we the Ondraedan Knights will never bow down to Brittanian rule!"

As Astor finished his monologue, he turned away.

"Knights, feel free to do what you want with them." As Astor left them, the knights, again, raised their weapons.

"That yellow-haired woman is mine! Don't shoot her!" Declared one of the soldiers, as their commanding officer, identified with a white cape, gave them the signal to start shooting.

"Whatever man, but that red-head is mine."

"You two shut up, were to kill all of them anyway."

"Exactly." The second man said.

"Ugh, you guys are sick with your necrophilia and shit."

"FIRE!" Their commander said.

Nunnaly and her group were powerless of the terrorists.

"_So this is how it ends... brother I am sorry..."_

"Your majesty! Please run, I will hold them off!" Zero said, as he pulled out a gun.

"No running away from us! Surround them!" An officer said, as the soldiers formed a circle around them.

"Crap."

"_This can't be the end! Brother save us!"_

Nunnaly cried, as she hugged Milly.

"Oh is the all powerful Brittanian empress crying like a baby? Let me solve that for you your majesty!" One of the soldiers said, as he aimed his gun at Nunnaly.

"Gah, where are the others at a time like this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Pendragon Airport<strong>

Jeremiah, and his team, are under heavy fire, at this point, Jeremiah was having thoughts that he won't make it.

"_No, I won't fail my duty again."_

"ALL HAIL BRITTANIA!" Jeremiah shouted as he lead a charge, utilizing his cyborg body and taking in all the damage unharmed, while shooting several terrorists on his way in.

Just then he saw knightmares that had the same color as the uniforms of the terrorists.

"_No! This can't be! At this rate I won't make it!"_

Jeremiah thought as he took cover behind some debris.

Pendragon airport

"_Brother! Save us!"_

As the men started firing, an ominous green barrier appeared around Nunnaly's group, deflecting all the bullets.

"We are the Knights Templar under the direct command of Masters L.L. and C.C.! We order you to drop all your weapons or face the wrath of the Geass Order!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews! :D

Italics are for character thoughts!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2019 – China<strong>

"Of course my king."C.C. said as she left the room.

"_Now, to hack the airport's security mainframe"_

"- we the Ondraedan Knights will never bow down to Brittanian rule!"

"_Who is this man? He must be very influential to garner the allegiance of his troops."_

"Knights! Feel free to do what you want with them!"

"_Oh no! Nunnaly!" _L.L. thought out as he ran out of the room. Bringing a folder with him.

"_These four kids... No, they have experienced life changing events that isolates them from the others, and besides they have grown up ever since that day..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2018 – Tengger Dessert<strong>

"Hey, were back now C.C.!"

"Umm, who are you? Are you my new master?"

"C.C.?"

"My skills are cooking, sewing, cleaning, taking care of cows, counting..."

"C.C." Lelouch interrupted, while hugging C.C. "It's alright, yes I am your master."

Just then, Lelouch heard coughs behind him.

"Uhuhuhuhu" A girl began to cry.

"It's alright Huan, don't cry." A boy, who seemed to be the leader of the group said.

"Mister, are you here to hurt us as well?" Another girl, from what Lelouch thought is a group of four kids, came up to him.

"Bamidele! Don't go near him! He is with the bad guys!" The boy said.

"_Yes, I guess I am a bad guy." _Lelouch thought.

"No he is not!"

"_C.C.?"_ Lelouch froze. "C.C. its fin-"

"No! My master is a good man! He took me in even though he didn't need me!"

"_C.C. I do need you, were accomplices."_ Lelouch thought as C.C. continued.

"How do you know lady?" The boy questioned.

"Wait, Noland they might be friends." A shy girl said, while she was looking at the ground.

"Fumiko, don't defend them! They might be tricking you!"

"My master won't trick anyone!"

"C.C. it's alright, let's just go." Lelouch said, as he stood up.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just leave us here!" The boy said, worried.

"_I can't take them with me, it will attract too much attention"_ Thought Lelouch, as he started to think about other plans for the four kids.

"_I can't let them stay in an orphanage as well, who knows what geass powers these kids have."_

"Master, how about there?" C.C. pointed at a white bullet train, which was behind the wreckage of the one which C.C. destroyed earlier.

"_I can get them to ride that train, but the problem would be, where would it take them?"_

"Alright, everyone follow me."

Inside the train, are several monitors, and a large keyboard was at the front of the train.

"_It seems that this route will take them to another base, but what if there are more of the geass orders there. No, this will just have to do; they are not part of my master plan anyway."_

"Alright kids, this train will take you to a safe place." Lelouch said, as he started to input commands on the train.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"_Who knew that those kids would grow up to the ones they are now"_ Lelouch reminisced as he brought out their profiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Noland Ogden

**Gender: **Male

**Age:** 12

**Position:** Leader

**Geass:** Geass Amplifier

**Strengths:** Leadership, bravery

**Weaknesses:** Recklessness

**Knightmare: **Raiden

**Knightmare specs:**

2x Slash Harkens

Blaze Luminous Field

1x Photon Discharger

Energy Wing System

Cockpit Ejection System

2x Shoulder Machine guns

1x MVS blade

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Fumiko Aiko

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 9

**Position:** Right Guard

**Geass: **Distant-movement of matter (Telekinesis)

**Strengths: **Good at observation, level-headed

**Weaknesses: **Too shy.

**Knightmare: **Alphonsine

**Knightmare specs:**

2x Slash Harkens

Blaze Luminous field

2x Shoulder Isolde Cannons

Cockpit Ejection System

1x Anti-Knightmare Sniper Rifle

Energy Wing System

1x MVS blade

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Bamidele Ambala

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 10

**Position: **Left Guard

**Geass:** Movement Reading

**Strengths:** Good at analyzing situations, quick thinker

**Weaknesses:** Recklessness

**Knightmare:** Eirene

**Knightmare specs:**

2x Slash Harkens

Blaze Luminous field

1x Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon

Cockpit Ejection System

Energy Wing System

1x Arm mounted Anti-Knightmare Bazooka

2x MVS blades

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Huan Jingfei

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 10

**Position:** Rear Guard

**Geass:** Hallucinations

**Strengths: **Bravery, quick thinker

**Weaknesses:** Too emotional, recklessness

**Knightmare:** Sybil

**Knightmare specs:**

2x Slash Harkens

Blaze Luminous field

2x Shoulder mounted Hadron Cannons

Cockpit Ejection System

Energy Wing System

2x Arm mounted micro projectile machineguns

1x MVS blade

* * *

><p>"L.L.! I thought you were back in our room?" C.C. asked, breaking L.L.'s concentration on the profiles.<p>

"C.C.! The situation is getting worse by the minute!"

"Heh! I thought so!"

"C.C.! Where is everyone?" L.L. frantically asked.

"Oh? You mean the Knight Templar? I sent them away already."

"What? C.C.! Nunnaly is going to die!"

"L.L. relax. I outfitted their knightmares with the H.E.B.W. Before I sent them out."

"You what? Those boosters are still experimental! I haven't tested them yet!"

"Well, now is a good time to test them my dear."

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Airport<strong>

"We are the Knights Templar under the direct command of Masters L.L. and C.C.! We order you to drop all your weapons or face the wrath of the Geass Order!"

"Fuck them! Open fire!" The caped commanding officer ordered.

"Weaklings, and idiots, they picked the worst decision that they could have done."

"Oh c'mon Bamidele, you can't always expect people to be like master L.L. the guy is practically a god." Noland responded through a private communication line.

"Yeah an immortal one at that."

"Guys, I think we should take care of the bad guys first."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep quiet Fumiko, Huan, is on it." Bamidele gruffly said.

"Eat lead noobs!" Huan shouted, as she started mowing down the Ondraedan Knights.

"I knew we shouldn't have introduced Huan to those videogames." said Noland.

"Hey! I won't let any of you take my BF3 away from me!"

"I don't even understand what she is saying anymore." Noland added.

"Play with me, and you will understand soon enough big brother Noland!" Huan said, as she finished off the last of the Ondraedan Knights.

As the last of the Ondraedan knights died, the four templars received a call.

"Templars! C.C. is going to come over to question one of the Ondraedan Knights, make sure you keep at least one of them alive!"

"Master L.L. umm..."

"Yes Noland?"

"Umm master L.L. we seem to have killed all of them..."

"Oh, its alright I already gave C.C. instructions as to what to do if you guys did kill all of them. For now Templars, good job!"

"Thank you master L.L.!"

"For now knights, just wait for C.C."

"Yes master!" The four said in unison.

As their radios crackled off, a masked man, from what they see, is calling out to them from inside Noland's blaze luminous shield barrier.

"These guys are amazing! Zero, are they part of the black knights?"

Suzaku was stunned, first the Ondraedan Knights, and then these Knights Templar.

"_Knights Templar... Geass Order... C.C.!"_

"You four! Identify yourselves! I am Zero, leader of the Black Knights!"

"Hey brother Noland! He seems to be asking for what our names are."

"Bamidele, don't say any-"

"I am Huan Jingfei! Rear Guard of the Knights Templar! The one in the golden knightmare is my brother Noland, the one in the blue is my sister Fumiko, and the one in white one is my sister Bamidele!"

"Ugh... Huan..."

"You in the gold Knightmare, Noland was it? Please shut down the field, we seem to be safe now!"

"Umm... ok!"

After the field was shutdown, a black knightmare appeared, and landed beside the four young templars.

"The Shinkiro!" Nunnaly gasped.

"Master C.C.! Were sorry, but its all Huan's fault! She said all our names!" Noland immediately said.

"It's alright you four, master L.L. is waiting for you back home, you guys should go back now."

"Yes master C.C.!"

As the four templars left, the black Knightmare's cockpit opened, revealing a green haired girl.

"C.C.!" Nunnaly shouted.

"Hey Nunnaly! Are you alright?" C.C. said as she stepped down from her knightmare.

"I am! Thank you C.C.! If it weren't for your friends I guess we all won't be here anymore." Nunnaly sobbed as she was hugged by C.C.

"Its alright now Nunnaly. Everything is going to be fine."

"C.C." Zero called, as he walked up to C.C.

"Yes Zero?"

"I thank you for your help, however, I believe that those knightmares aren't registered."

"Hmph! And you think you can restrain me?"

"Zero! Wait! As empress of Brittania I order you to stop!" Nunnaly said, as she held unto Zero's hand.

"Errg... yes your majesty."

"Your majesty, can I have permission to possibly interrogate one of these terrorists that were caught by the knight police outside?"

"Of course! But you have to stay for dinner! We have pizza!"

"Pi... Pizza? Count me in!" C.C. jumped for joy, as she hopped her outside, to where the knight police and their captured terrorists are. "Oh yeah, mind if I also use some space in your hangar for my knightmare?"

"I don't mind at all C.C.!" Nunnaly answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Pendragon airport<strong>

"So Sir Jeremiah was it? Can you tell me what you were doing at the time, when you decided to join in our operation?" An officer questioned a frustrated cyborg.

"For the fifth time, I was bringing in a delivery of oranges to the local airport restaurants, when men in white armor, came in and seized control of the place!"

"Well then sir, can you tell me how you were found in possession of that gun?"

"I keep on telling you, that I used to be a member of the black knights! And a soldier of the Brittanian army!"

As he said this, C.C. passed by, and tapped the officer on the shoulder.

"And who do we have here?" The officer questioned C.C. as she brought out a piece of paper.

"I have a signed paper, giving me permission to question all the people that you have arrested."

"Well then, here they are!" The officer said, as he gestured to Jeremiah. "Almost all the terrorists committed suicide before we were able to capture them. They had a small pack of cyanide, stuck to their teeth, which we believe they punctured, when they found out that they don't stand a chance."

"I see. Well then release this man, he is innocent."

"Excuse me ma'am? But he was found with a weapon."

"And from what I hear, and keep on hearing, is that he is a former member of the black knights, and the brittanian military. I am also witness to that." C.C. countered, as the officer was forced to release the handcuffs on Jeremiah.

"Master C.C.! I thank you for your help."

"Don't worry about it Jeremiah, L.L. would also do the same thing, since he always gives what is due to people that are loyal to him."

"I see, master C.C. did his high- did L.L. send you here?"

"Yes, and no need ask, he isn't mad at you for letting his little sister get captured by terrorists."

"I... I see, please give Master Le- L.L. my regards as well."

"Jeremiah."

"Yes?"

"Can you look into these Ondraedan Knights?"

"Of course master C.C."

* * *

><p><strong>Appalachian Mountains<strong>

"Damn it! Who are these Knights Templar and their Geass order?"

"Sir, we are receiving complaints from several of our troops."

"I know! Get out of my room!"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Out of my room now!"

"Yes sir."

"_Damn brittanian royal family. Thinking that their sins can be easily forgiven. I won't forgive them! Even if that bastard of a demon emperor is dead, I won't forgive them for killing my father!"_

As he thought about this, his phone rang.

"This is Astor Blancardin, who is this?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Yes, yes of course, I will have them delivered right away."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Thank you sir." Astor put the phone down, while his door opened.

"I thought I said out of my ro-"

"Astor Blancardin."

"Oh general! Please take a seat!"

"Mr. Blancardin, we have received your request for additional equipment."

"Yes general, I-"

"However Mr. Blancardin, we have decided against it."

"W-why?"

"We have seen your failed attempt at the Pendragon airport, and suffice to say, that we are not impressed."

"But sir! Maybe a second chance! I already had everything accounted for, if it weren;t for those Knights Templar, then I would have succeeded!"

"A second chance... alright Mr. Blancardin, but do not fail again, removing evidence of our relation to these incidents is a very expensive procedure, so make sure you succeed."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

><p><strong>China<strong>

"Good job guys!" L.L. said as he hugged all four templars.

"Thank you master L.L."

"Follow me children!"

"Yes master!"

Lelouch led the four templars into a room, and in the middle of a room was a table.

"And now I present to you, a royal banquet!"

"Wow! Roasted Pig!" Noland said.

"Cake!" Huan jumped in joy.

"Baked macaroni and cheese!" Bamidele screamed.

"Haha, I am delighted with your reactions children, now Fumiko, join your brother and sisters!"

"Umm... yes master L.L." Fumiko said, as she sat in front of a chocolate fondue.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace<strong>

"Pizza!" C.C. shouted, as she assaulted the chef who just went in.

"C.C." Zero said, as he performed a face-fault.

"Enjoy everyone!" Nunnaly announced, as Rivalz, Milly, Kallen, and C.C. started chomping down, and gobbling the food.

"Tasty! This can actually match against L.L.'s" C.C. said, as she realized and stopped immediately, while maintaining her posture.

"L.L.? Who's that?" Asked Nunnaly.

* * *

><p>Note: I am sorry for any confusions when I first uploaded this chapter, I am still kinda new to the add horizontal line thing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I thank the person who sent me the PM (you know who you are! :D) about my lack of descriptives. So, for this chapter, I have put in more descriptives! For everyone, feel free to PM me or review on how I can improve more! Thank you!

Also, just to be safe, I am raising the rating of this story to M. I am not sure if make-out sessions count as that though... But still, just to be safe, am raising it to M.

Italics are for character thoughts!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace<strong>

"Pizza!" C.C. shouted, as she assaulted the chef who just went in.

"C.C." Zero said, as he performed a face fault.

"Enjoy everyone!" Nunnaly announced, as Rivalz, Milly, and Kallen started chomping down, and gobbling the food. Everything was perfect, and this made Nunnaly's day, or night, even better despite the earlier attack.

"Tasty! This can actually match against L.L.'s!" C.C. said, as she realized what she said, she immediately clammed up, and maintained her body language with precision.

"L.L.? Who's that?" Asked Nunnaly. C.C. realizing her mistake, immediately thought up of a lie.

"L.L. is another code bearer, he was put in charge of the remaining survivors of the geass order right after Lelouch destroyed V.V.'s reign." C.C. said with her usual monotonous voice, while attempting to not look anyone in the eye.

"Oh, I see! Maybe you can introduce me to him soon C.C.! Any friend of yours, I am sure, is a very kind hearted person!" Nunnaly said, as she started to eat her sweetened ham dish.

"_If only you knew Nunnaly, your brother is very kind indeed."_

* * *

><p><strong>China – Geass order; Tangshan coast<strong>

The geass order was in a joyous mood, food was served to everyone, like one giant celebration.

"Today, we celebrate the success of our Knights Templar!" L.L. said as he lifted a mug of alcohol. The crowd cheered as he did this, it has after all taken a lot of work to rebuild a group that he has obliterated to almost nothing.

"L.L. seems like your enjoying yourself." A man spoke behind L.L.

"Z.Z. what perfect timing! Can you look after the place for a while? I am gonna pick up my wife."

L.L. said as he walked up to Z.Z. and handing him his mug.

"I don't like alcohol that much as well, so here."

"Haha! L.L. you should redo your wedding, the previous one was a wee bit too gloomy." Z.Z. said as he took the mug and gulped down the beer.

"This is some great tasting stuff you have here man! Where did you get these stuff?" Z.Z. asked as he took another gulp.

"Oh, I have my sources." Z.Z. was the previous owner of this base, it was only thanks to Z.Z.'s desire to be lazy that led to Z.Z. giving control of the base to L.L.

"L.L." Z.Z.'s face turned serious. "Those kids, when they got here-"

"Yeah, I know, C.C. and I should have accompanied them." L.L. cut. "Well, I'll be going now, so see you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Those new boosters that you designed can take you anywhere in less than 10 minutes!" Z.Z. asked, his face confused.

"Oh, C.C. and I are going to play!" L.L. implied, causing Z.Z.'s face to turn red.

"Oh, sorry I had to ask!" Z.Z. gasped, choking on the alcohol that he was drinking.

"Hey, are you alright? You might die!" L.L. sarcastically said.

"Heh, soon enough." Z.Z. said, causing L.L. to look at him questioningly.

"Well, then, mind if I take the Shinkiro?"

"Of course I won't, it's yours anyway!" Z.Z. said, now looking like he was about to collapse from the alcohol.

"Alright." L.L. said, as he turned to leave Z.Z. on the balcony of the geass order main building.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace<strong>

In the dining hall of Pendragon palace; Nunnaly, Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, Zero, and C.C. were having a great time eating pizza, gourmet dishes, and more pizza. The festive mood was broken by the ring of Zero's cellphone. (A headset located inside the helmet, it's ring is still audible, since the sound leaks out of the helmet, there is also a function to silence the ring, for use during covert operations.)

"This is Zero."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

"Yes, of course, I'll escort her there right away." Zero answered, as he pressed to end button on his phone.

"Who was it?" Nunnaly asked, feeling responsible for everything that is happening around the world.

"Oh, it was just the people at the gate, C.C. someone has come to pick you up." Zero said, as he looked at C.C. who was still chowing down the pizza.

"Tell him to wait a bit longer." C.C. said, with pizza still in her mouth. And once again, Zero's phone began to ring.

"This is Zero."

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Yes... oh okay." Zero said, a bit shocked to what he just heard.

"Who was it this time?" Nunnaly asked, this time a bit worried, as to what shocked Zero.

"It was the people at the gate again, C.C. your husband..." Zero, emphasized the word husband. "said that he has ninety boxes of pizza waiting for you at home."

"HUSBAND?" Everyone, aside from Zero and C.C., screamed. "C.C.! You have a husband?" Milly asked, happy and excited from what she just heard.

"Yeah, and I believe I have to go now." C.C. said, stuffing more pizza in her mouth, and standing up.

"C.C. follow me, I'll escort you down." Zero said.

"Were coming too!" Nunnaly interrupted Zero. "I want to see who got C.C.'s hand as well!" Milly added. "Of course, you two are coming as well!" Milly grabbed Rivalz and Kallen by their arms.

At the Pendragon Palace gate, L.L., who was wearing a yellow wig; giving him a blonde look, and a pair of blue contacts, was counting down. "9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" As if on cue, C.C. shot up into his arms.

"L.L.! Where's my pizza?" C.C. immediately asked, some of the pizza substances she was eating earlier, falling on L.L.'s jacket.

"It'll give it to you later, I promise." L.L. answered, looking at the other five people who appeared at the gate.

"Your majesty, I thank you for taking care of my wife, and giving us a place to park our knightmares in." L.L. bowed.

"This is my husband L.L." C.C. introduced L.L. to the others.

"Surely you two will have to stay the night here in Pendragon, why don't you spend the night here in the palace?" Nunnaly offered.

"Oh don't worry about th-"

"It's alright your majesty. I have booked a room for two in the New Pendragon Hotel." L.L. cut C.C.

"Oh! That's the five star hotel, that's been getting rave reviews for the past 9 months!" Milly said in assurance.

"I see." Nunnaly said, "As the 100th empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, I wish you to have a great time in your stay here!"

"Yes your majesty." L.L. bowed, as he turned to leave with C.C. beside him.

"They're a perfect couple aren't they?" Milly said, as she was interrupted by Kallen.

"L.L. seems familiar... I can't put my finger on it, but he seems like someone I know."

"Like my brother?" Nunnaly asked. "My brother has always been protective, and has always wanted the best for me, as L.L. seems to be protective, and wants the best for C.C."

The others stood silent, as Nunnaly shed a tear. "Zero, can you bring me to my chamber? Everyone, feel free to stay here for the night."

"Thank you your majesty." The other four said, giving a bow as they went inside, making sure that Nunnaly goes in first for formalities.

* * *

><p><strong>New Pendragon Hotel<strong>

In a honeymoon suite, a green haired girl, and a purple eyed teen were having a romantic make-out session.

"C.C." L.L. said as he broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"L.L. I thought you were going to give me pizza."

"Of course, but wouldn't you want this first?" L.L. started kissing C.C. again, as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>C.C. woke up to the morning sunlight. She can hear the shower on, which means L.L. is taking a bath. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees something that she likes.<p>

"Pizza!" C.C. shouted.

"Honey, make sure you don't make a mess, unless you want to leave the tip for the hotel housekeep." L.L. reminded her, his voice muffled, by the bathroom door, and shower noise.

"Sure, sure." C.C. said, as she got up from bed, and walked toward the pizza boxes stacked in a corner.

"Oh yeah, C.C. can you leave some mushroom barbeque ribs for me?"

"Sure, if you can make it in time." C.C. answered, licking her lips, and opening the first box. "Garlic cheese meat melt. You sure do know me husband." C.C. said with a voice low enough to not be heard by L.L. inside the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace<strong>

It was another routine morning to Nunnaly as 100th empress of Britannia. She was carried to her wheelchair, then brought to her personal bathroom, then washed by her personal servants, after getting dressed in appropriate clothing; she is then brought to to dining hall to have her usual breakfast. However, today turned out a little more different for her after breakfast. For one, Milly, and the group were there to eat breakfast with her. The other, was a talk with Suzaku, and not as Zero.

"Nunnaly." Zero whispered, while pushing her across the garden.

"Yes Suzu?"

"Nunnaly, I would like to conduct an investigation on L.L." Suzaku, laid it out flat. "Not as Zero, but as Lelouch's friend, Suzaku. There is just something about L.L. that's bothering me."

"Oh, but I think L.L. is trustworthy, he wouldn't do anything to hurt C.C." Nunnaly said, questioning Suzaku's goal.

"Not that Nunnaly, I mean L.L. seems to be familiar, he looks like..." Suzaku, stopped for a bit.

"He looks like brother doesn't he?" Nunnaly finished.

"Yes, if you change the eye color, and the hair, then he would be a complete look-alike of your brother."

"But brother is dead, you were there, we were all witnesses to his death." Nunnaly concluded.

"Yes, but please Nunnaly, I ask of this as a friend, but please allow me to conduct investigations on L.L." Suzaku pleaded, hoping that Nunnaly would approve.

"No, Suzaku. If he was brother, then there must be a reason as to why he has not contacted us this past year. I am sure, that he will tell us in due time."

"I see." Suzaku weakly said, as he continued pushing Nunnaly through the royal garden.

* * *

><p><strong>Iceland – Hofsjokull Britannian facility<strong>

In a far off britannian facility in Iceland, a mass of twelve white Sutherlands begin to move.

"Commence operation my knights!"

"Yes my lord."

"_By destroying this facility, we will be able to cripple the britannian economic hold here in Iceland." _A man standing in front of a table, with a holographic map of the Hofsjokull glacier thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace<strong>

It was a disaster. What used to be a peaceful setting, was now filled with people running around with papers, while soldiers, and some of the royal guard move around to make sure that everything is safe.

In the empress' private quarters, Zero, and several advisors are seated around Nunnaly.

"Are there any survivors?" Nunnaly asked.

"No reports of any survivors your majesty." Answered a man wearing a military uniform, which shows his rank as a general.

"Zero, can you have the black knights investigate the scene." Nunnaly ordered.

"Already on it your majesty." Zero answered back.

"Casualties number to nine hundred and rising your majesty" A woman wearing a suit said, as she moved her fingers around a touch screen data pad.

"Have the bodies returned to their families, with enough compensation." Nunnaly answered, her head now throbbing, due to the amount of stress that has suddenly invaded her usual routine.

"Yes your highness." The woman, who was a secretary said, as she stood up and left the room.

"_I wish big brother was here to help me, I am sure that he can handle thing better."_ Nunnaly thought.

* * *

><p><strong>New Pendragon Hotel<strong>

L.L. has finished taking a bath, as he quickly dressed up, and swiftly took a box from the pile of pizza boxes, that C.C. was eating from.

"Here we go."

"You were faster than I expected." C.C. nonchalantly said, as she took another bite from the pizza she was holding.

"Of course, this is of course my favorite, mushroom barbeque ribs here I come!" L.L. said, as he opened the box, shocked at what he finds. "C.C.! You ate it already?" L.L. said, as he took the hotel TV remote and turned on the TV.

"Of course, but if you really like it, why don't I give you a taste of it?" C.C. said as she walked towards L.L.

"What do you me-" L.L. tried to say, as he was interrupted by C.C.'s sudden kiss.

"That's for everything." C.C. said after she broke the kiss, leaving L.L. stunned, staring at her.

"Like what you see?" C.C. teased.

"O-of course! Your my wife after all!" L.L. said, as he switched the channels on the TV. Stopping at a certain channel.

"And here we have Milly Ashford bringing you the news from Pendragon Palace." The news anchor said on the TV.

"Oh, don't tell me you still have feelings for those humans." C.C. said, giving L.L. another kiss.

"Of course, but it won't amount to the amount of love that I hold to you." L.L. said, giving another kiss to C.C. making his tongue enter C.C.'s.

"...At 9:34 AM today, a terrorist attack was launched at a Britannian Iceland facility, killing all workers. The empress, Nunnaly has already sent out aid to the families affected, while an investigation has been launched as to which govern-" The TV suddenly went static, and after a few seconds, it was replaced by a man in a white suit.

"Greetings world! I am Astor Blancardin, head of the Ondraedan Knights! Unlike Zero, I give full trust to my comrades, by showing my face! For centuries, the world was oppressed by Britannian rule; families starved, blood was spilled, people disappeared, and many atrocities happened around the world! And last year, Britannia suddenly gives out their hand and asks for forgiveness just like that! I say that, that is unforgivable! You can't bring back the dead with a simple sorry, we the Ondraedan Knights will make sure that Britannia pays for her crimes!"

The camera zooms out, revealing soldiers garbed in white, holding rifles, and showing two white sutherlands at the back(just like the how Zero introduced his black knights). "Those who have accepted Britannia's apology are simply dogs who have thrown away the sacrifices by their ancestors to free their country from Britannia's oppressive ru-"

"Cut the transmission!" Zero ordered. Replacing the tv screen with a teddy bear saying with a speech bubble, "Maintenance ongoing, sorry for the inconvenience."

C.C. and L.L.'s make-out session was interrupted by the sudden announcement.

"C.C."

"L.L. I know that you want to help your sister."

"No, that's not what I was going to say C.C." L.L. said with a smirk.

"Oh."

"Were going to observe the situation. Meanwhile, were going to also be investigating this Ondraedan knights." L.L. said, getting closer to C.C.

"And while were observing, why don't we continue what we were doing?"

"Oh, I like your thinking." C.C. said, grabbing L.L. and kissing him passionately once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Well, school is starting for me again this upcoming Tuesday, so sorry for any possible future delays!

Italics are for character thoughts! Example: _'examplethought'_

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Iceland -Hofsjokull facility ruins<strong>

Jeremiah was supposed to help Anya out at his orange farm, which he opened to show his loyalties, to a supposed dead emperor. Now, he is at Iceland searching around a smoking crater.

"Master L.L. it is as you expected, there is no trace of any attack, no land spinner tracks, or any footprints."

""""""""""""""""""

"Yes Master L.L. I will send you a hard copy of a more detailed report by night." Jeremiah said the last few words in a whisper, due to some people who were now walking towards him.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Kallen waved out.

"Yes colonel Kozuki!" Jeremiah asked, hiding his cellphone in his left pocket.

Thinking back on it, Kallen was immediately promoted to her position after the Zero Requiem, it seems as if his master, has planned out everything for his friends before he left the world as Lelouch vi Brittania; Anya was left with him, who was given a large sum of money without any questions being asked, enough money to buy himself an orange farm and more, Milly was to be given a position as the head of a media group, which she politely refused for a chance to be a field reporter, Rivalz was left with a large plot of land, which he sold most off, and instead built a large mansion on the land that was left, Nina suddenly inherited a lab with all the latest in technology, and the Japanese found a large stash of exactly one thousand unknown knightmares, which they named the Chiyo, and implemented into their military and put into mass production.

_'His highness Lelouch has really outdone himself, even after his supposed death, he is still looking after everyone.'_ Jeremiah thought, while not noticing that he shed a tear on his eye.

"Lord Jeremiah, I know that the deaths sadden you, but we must remain strong and protect the people, that Lelouch entrusted to us." Kallen said, with a sad smile. "I am sure, that he is still looking after us right now."

_'If only you knew Kallen, if only you knew...' _Jeremiah thought as he wiped the tear, and fixed his posture.

"Well, colonel Kozuki, second in command of Zero's force, what brings you here?" Jeremiah said, trying to hide the pain for his master, that was showing.

Kallen, noticing Jeremiah's voice, decided to simply leave the cyborg alone.

"It's alright Lord Jeremiah, I was only checking up on the situation here. Carry on." Kallen said, returning to her meeting.

"Thank you colonel, if possible, may I ask for leave?"

"Well of course! You're just a volunteer! You can leave anytime you want Lord Jeremiah!" Kallen answered, a bit confused, as to why Jeremiah asked if he can leave.

"O-Oh yeah, sorry colonel, I guess my being a former member of the military is still showing, hehe." Jeremiah managed to laugh a bit, before picking up his tools, and turning to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Military Barracks<strong>

"N-no way! That's the Shinkiro!" Zero muttered, his mouth agape; he took of his mask earlier.

In Suzaku's eyes, it was an almost perfect imitation of the Shinkiro; if it weren't for the six booster packs at the back, it would be a perfect copy.

"Lloyd!" Suzaku called. Unlike most of the general public, Lloyd is one of the people who know the current Zero's real identity.

"Hmm? Do you want to test out my new knightmare, or..."

"Lloyd! Your analysis on this knightmare!" Suzaku cuts Lloyd.

"Ah yes. This seems to be the Shinkiro." Lloyd flatly states.

"What do you mean?"

"It has the sam-"

"What he means is that it is the one and only Shinkiro" A voice interrupts Lloyd from the hangar entrance.

At the entrance is C.C. and L.L. As they walked inside, C.C. closed the door, and walked towards Suzaku and Lloyd with L.L. beside her.

"L.L." Suzaku says with a hint of displeasure.

"Seriously, Suzaku, you still don't understand?"

Suzaku looks at L.L. with a confused face.

"Oh I see." Lloyd says with a smirk. "Your majesty Lelouch, it is a pleasure to be seeing you here."

Lloyd said, as he bowed respectfully.

"Le-Lelouch!" Suzaku shouts, completely shocked and frozen in place.

"Well, it has been a long time Suzaku, but do please keep my being alive a secret, thats goes for you too Lloyd."

"Of course your highness, I will also send you a message about anything that I might come across with these blueprints of yours." Lloyd grins.

As Lelouch and C.C. walk towards their knightmares, Suzaku runs towards them.

"Lelouch! Wait!"

"Remember keep what you saw in here a secret." Lelouch said, ignoring Suzaku, as he climbed his knightmare.

"How are you alive?" Suzaku shouts, his answer arriving in the form of a mark appearing on Lelouch's forehead.

"This." Lelouch points at his forehead. "Weren't you listening to C.C. about her husband being a code bearer?"

Suzaku stood there stunned, it was all a big blow to him; first Lelouch was very much alive, then he was an immortal, and now he is married to C.C.

"Lord Asplund, please teach Suzaku here, it seems he is lacking, and I can't have the current Zero to be lacking." Lelouch states, as he taps his forehead every time he says 'lacking.'

"Of course your majesty." Lloyd bows, grinning while looking at Suzaku. "It seems were going to have much fun experimenting Suzaku!" Lloyd says, as the two knightmares lift off.

"Hey Lelouch." C.C. calls over to Lelouch via radio, appearing on a screen at the top of Lelouch's cockpit.

"Call me L.L. my wife." Lelouch answers back.

"Hmph, were all alone anyway." C.C. pouts.

"Haha, alright my love." Lelouch says, as he sees C.C. blushing.

"Umm, Lulu..." Lelouch cringes at the word.

_'Lulu, oh no, she must have spent too much time with Milly and the others.'_ Lelouch thought worried.

"Hmm!" C.C. starts to pout more, giving a cute impression to Lelouch. "Lulu I know your worried about where I got Lulu from! Does it matter? Were married anyway!" C.C. says, still giving a cute impression to Lelouch.

"Umm... Ahem!" Lelouch coughs. "Alright, you can call me Lulu."

"Hooray!" C.C. cheers. C.C. has been acting differently around him, Lelouch thought, very different from their former relationship during his black rebellion, where C.C. and he acted more as subordinates.

"Lulu, I've been meaning to ask, but are you sure that those two can keep it a secret?" C.C. asks.

"No."

C.C. puts her finger to her chin to this answer. "But won't it ruin your plan?"

"Well, Lloyd can definitely keep it a secret, as long as I give him one of my blueprints once in a while, but Suzaku, will have the highest chance of blowing it, but of course, I always have a plan." Lelouch states matter of factly.

"I see." Said C.C. as she kept quiet, knowing that Lelouch will just keep on talking about his plan non-stop if she asks more.

"Z.Z." Lelouch said, opening a new connection.

"Yes L.L.?" Z.Z. said, while sitting in front of a desk with a bottle of whisky at hand. Making L.L. suppress a laugh.

"If a man named Jeremiah arrives, let him in kindly into one of the guest rooms."

"Of course L.L." Z.Z. Said, as Lelouch turned the radio off.

"C.C., let's go!"

"Of course Lulu!" C.C. said as they both turned on their H.E.B.W.s (Hyper Energy Booster Wings) and flew at a speed that no other knightmare in the world could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Appalachian Mountains <strong>

Deep in the Appalachian Mountains, a cave, which leads to a large metal door can be found. Through this door, are several white knightmares.

"And now Mr. Blancardin, I present to you the Wilmar!" Stated a man in a white lab coat.

* * *

><p><strong>Knightmare:<strong> Wilmar

2x Slash Harkens

Yggdrasil Drive

2x Shoulder Gatling guns

1x Revolving Sword

Air Glide System

Cockpit Ejection System

2x Chest machine guns

1x Arm-mounted particle cannon.

* * *

><p>"You have really outdone yourself Sir William!" Astor said, as he patted William's shoulder, and handed a white envelope which William immediately opened on the spot.<p>

"Mr. Blancardin! No need to give me this, consider the Wilmar as a gift for your success!" William immediately lied, knowing full well, that he was already in trouble for giving help to the terrorists, and an unknown amount of money which he suddenly gains, can be easily spotted under the UFN's watchful eyes.

Astor heaved a sigh, and simply nodded his head. "I understand Sir William, but if there is anything that you will need, feel free to ask me."

"Of course Mr. Blancardin." William managed a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace<strong>

That night, Zero was having a headache, and was currently locked in his room.

_'Lelouch, why haven't you contacted us? Why haven't you contacted Nunnaly? She has been in pain this entire team, ever since your death.'_ Suzaku's thoughts were then interrupted as his door was opened.

"Nunnaly."

"Zero..., what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" Nunnaly said as she was pushed by a servant towards Zero, until she was sitting right beside him. "Zero, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Suzaku, remembering what Lelouch told him earlier, decided to lie. "Nothing is wrong your majesty." It was too late, Zero failed to notice that Nunnaly was holding his hands when he said this, and at once, the empress found out that he was lying.

"You're lying, please tell me the truth." Nunnaly stated, now sporting a worried look.

"Your majesty... it's... nothing. Nothing is wrong; please trust me your..." Nunnaly then signaled for her servant to leave.

"Now Suzaku, tell me what's wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>China – Geass Order Tangshan Coast<strong>

L.L. and C.C. have finally landed at their coastal base, there were several more around the world, but currently, this base was the Geass Order's main base. As L.L. and C.C. were let in by their guards, they were greeted by Z.Z. and Jeremiah, who was holding a pile of folders.

"Master L.L., here are the reports that you have requested." Jeremiah bowed and handed over the papers to L.L.

"Thank you Lord Jeremiah." L.L. said, as he began reading the report, his eye catches a sentence.

_'… Signs of miniature nuclear fission charges, along with near perfect spherical craters.'_

L.L. then reads out the sentence.

"Signs of miniature nuclear fission charges, along with near perfect spherical craters..." L.L. freezes, along with Jeremiah who seems to have just realized the object that his report was describing.

"FLEIJA." C.C. murmurs.

"FLEIJA?" Z.Z. Asks, with a confused look on his face.

"Jeremiah, look into all the inventories of Uranium-235, look for any discrepancies now." L.L. immediately orders.

"Now?" Confirms Jeremiah.

"Now, use one of the Order's computers; all the computers here have anti-tracking programs."

"Yes Master L.L." Jeremiah bows, turning to leave.

"L.L. what's FLEIJA?" Z.Z. Asks, now with a more serious tone, L.L. also notices that he has set aside his beer mug.

"It is a weapon of mass destruction, capable of killing two million lives." States C.C. with an emotionless tone. "L.L." C.C calls L.L. "Are you alright?"

"I am alright C.C., we need to stop these people, but something concerns me, the explosions are too small to be considered as FLEIJA, I believe we need to make another trip tomorrow." L.L. stated.

"L.L., no need to shoulder everything, I'll help you with this as well." Z.Z. said, moving towards the order's communication room, where all their computers are.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon – Einstein Residence<strong>

In a private residence, which is in fact a makeshift lab, in Pendragon, a nineteen year old teen is working on another one of her projects, as is a ritual for her every morning.

"It's a success Ms. Einstein!" A blue haired woman states, as she gave Nina Einstein a hand to stand up.

"Our Nuclear Reactor is providing power that rivals Sakuradite!" Cecile proclaims, giving Nina a hug.

"M-ms. Croomy, I-I can't breathe." Nina manages to squeak out.

"Oh, sorry, I must have gotten too excited." Cecile lets go of Nina. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake.

"Earthquake!" Cecile shouts, as she and Nina ran over towards the door frame. Fortunately, the shaking stopped, before they made it to the door frame, since soon, a metal leg was lodged in the door frame.

"A terrorist attack?" Nina screams, as she remembers the news reports from the day before.

"Not quite." said a voice, which Nina and Cecil find very familiar.

"L.L., you need to be more careful, look you made a hole in their roof!" Another says which the two scientist recognize to be a feminine voice which only belongs to one person.

"Sorry C.C., I seem to have miscalculated my trajectory." Said the male voice, as the metallic leg moves out of Nina's home.

"Hmph, excuses, you were just aiming to show-off."

Trapped verbally by C.C., L.L. decides to raise the white flag. "Alright, alright, you win C.C."

"Hmph!"

Nina and Cecile decide to go outside to meet their eccentric and other-worldly visitors. They meet a blonde, heavily clothed man, and C.C.

"Nina, Cecile, let me introduce my husband; L.L." C.C. states, while L.L. gives a slight bow of his head.

"Nice to meet you two." L.L. says after bowing.

"Nice to meet you as well." Nina manages to say, despite her shock, and gives lets C.C. and L.L. inside her home.

"Sorry, but I didn't know that guests were coming." Nina excuses herself as she heads to her kitchen to make some snacks.

"It's okay Ms. Einstein; we are just here to ask a few questions." L.L. cuts, stopping Nina from going to the kitchen.

"What is it about?" Nina asks, her voice changed to one she uses for business matters.

"It is about FLEIJA." C.C. states, nonchalantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'll try to do everything I can before I cram all my homework on Monday, so everyone wish me luck! :D Also for the FLEIJA or FLEIA, it seems to be called both... I decided to use FLEIJA instead, since in the anime, there was that "J" sound.

Italics are for character thoughts! Example: _'examplethought'_

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace<strong>

"Now, Suzaku, tell me what's wrong." Nunnaly holds Suzaku's hand, of course Suzaku can easily force his hand away, but he can't simply do that due to some consequences.

"I can't Nunnaly..." Suzaku stops, and makes a deep breath. "I simply can't."

"Can you at least tell me why?" Nunnaly asks, her face showing that she is worried.

"An oath. I am held by an oath to never say." Suzaku says, as he exhales all the air that he inhaled earlier.

"It's about my brother isn't it?" Nunnaly asks, as she continues. "It is about my brother."

"Nunnaly..." Suzaku says with a weak voice.

"The only person, you'll ever take an oath very seriously with, will be my brother." Nunnaly states, determined to know the truth. "So please, can you tell me?"

_'What would Lelouch do at a time like this... think Suzaku, think.'_

"Lelouch before he di-" Suzaku stops, it's not his nature to lie, especially to Nunnaly, who seems to have let go of his hands, giving him her full trust. She is looking at his eyes, eyes that are so innocent, that Suzaku can't simply ignore and lie to.

"Le-" Suzaku, stops to think, but figured that it is too late, he has already started, and he must continue what he has done. "Lelouch is alive." Suzaku finally states.

Nunnaly looks at him, dumbfounded, then her face turns to a smile, and that smile turns to a voice, a voice full of hope and happiness.

"B-brother is alive. Brother is alive... Brother is al-"

"Nunnaly, please promise me to keep this a secret, your brother made me make a promise with him to keep it a secret, and I have broken it. At the very least Nunnaly, please keep it a secret, Lelouch has his reasons, and if word gets out, then it is possible that your brother might have a hard time." Suzaku interrupts Nunnaly's ecstatic mood.

"O-of course Suzu, I can't believe it, brother is alive and he did not even tell me... he did not even TELL ME!" Nunnaly's voice grows mad, at the last two words, as she gives off a murderous aura. "Brother didn't even bother to tell me, his sister!" Nunnaly starts to go out of control.

"Nunnaly! Snap out of it!" Suzaku said, as he grabs Nunnaly by her shoulders and makes her face him.

"Nunnaly, make sure that this is kept as a secret, if word gets out, then your brother will have a hard time. Do you understand Nunnaly?" Suzaku states.

Nunnaly, broken out of her trance, begins to think more rationally. "Yes, I-I understand completely Suzaku, so if I may ask, what did brother say?"

"Umm... well, I only remember him telling me to keep it a secret." Suzaku said, as he tries to scratch his back.

A knock on the door interrupts the two of them; Suzaku immediately helps Nunnaly back to her wheelchair.

"Lord Zero!" A male voice calls. "The generals are asking for an emergency meeting."

"Oh, its brother Schneizel." Nunnaly says, as Suzaku turns her wheelchair, so that she is facing the door. "Come in!" Zero orders, as the door opens, and surprisingly, the two generals enter.

"What brings you here gentlemen?" Nunnaly asks, with concern on her face, since there are only two reasons as to why the generals will converse directly with Zero; either to ask for reconsiderations on certain matters, which usually consist of keeping a few areas under britannian rule, or if there is a very dire situation.

"Your majesty." Both the generals bow, as one begins to speak. "There are reports of white sutherlands massing near the Pendragon borders, several towns have also been set ablaze, with no survivors. We believe it to be the work of terrorists, your majesty."

"Send a strike team immediately, and rescue teams, to search for possible survivors of the attack." Zero says with confidence.

"Yes lord Zero" Both generals respond, as they turn to leave to issue the new orders.

"Zero?" Nunnaly asks, while tugging on Zero's cape.

"Yes your majesty?" Zero bows.

"Recall colonel Kozuki, we might need her power to stop these terrorists from killing more innocent people."

"Yes your majesty." Zero turns to leave, as he hears a few of Nunnaly's words before he closed the door. "Be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the outskirts of Pendragon<strong>

Astor Blancardin was very satisfied with his new knightmare and weapons. He found plans of an abandoned weapon project in the ruins of a building which was said to be an old facility of the Toromo Agency which was abolished after Nunnaly vi Britannia succeeded the throne. His new knightmare, the Wilmar, was also very efficient in cutting down his enemies Sutherlands, courtesy of the arm-mounted particle cannon which, as Sir William said, the first of its kind.

"Sir, twelve enemy knightmares are converging on our location." One of his subordinates radioed in.

"Initiate formation V." Astor ordered. Formation V, was for his troops to form a v-shaped arc, once their enemies move inside their V, they all fire at once, tearing down any enemy inside the V, and just like that, the twelve britannian sutherlands were ripped to shreds, their pilots barely ejecting into safety.

_'This is easier than I thought it would be.'_ Astor thought to himself.

"Do not let your guard down." A screen lights up at the top of Astor's cockpit, which shows a purple eyed blonde boy, at around the age of ten.

"Of course." Astor immediately answers the boy, who was has just recently become his new source of information.

* * *

><p><strong>China – Geass Order: Tangshan Coast<strong>

In front of L.L. were several monitors. Each monitor harbored a man, woman, girl, or a boy, each one a bearer of the code.

"I have called all of you today to ask for help, I ask for help as the leader of the Geass Directorate." Lelouch pauses, giving time for his words to settle on everyone.

"As all of you have been observing, our target is the Ondraedan Knights. Their leader; Astor Blancardin seems to have uncovered technology which has the power to decimate everything within its reach." L.L. once again pauses, making sure that what he is saying is heard by everyone.

"For now, we are not sure, but we suspect it to be the Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament, F.L.E.I.J.A." L.L. said, as he sent everyone a detailed description of what the FLEIJA is.

"This weapon..." An old man named Y.Y. murmurs. "This is a violation against the laws of nature! I will help you in any way I can L.L.!" Y.Y. declares.

"I give you my thanks." L.L. answers. As a little girl, who looks like a six year old, who is the caretaker of the Geass Order base in France interrupts.

"I will also help you out; it is getting boring hiding out here anyway." The girl, named A.A. states, while yawning, and immediately falling asleep.

L.L., not knowing what to say, just minimizes the window. After three hours, the rest of the other code bearers have agreed with L.L. of course, there are others who disagreed, but upon the insistence of most of the code bearers of have agreed with L.L. they were also made to reconsider, and forced to help out in one way or another, it also helped that L.L. was the official leader of the entire Geass Order, since the others would still be forced out to help him, even though they did not want to.

"Thank you everyone. I am sure that all of you have heard the reports of the attacks on Britannia, by these so called Ondraedan knights." L.L. said, now reeling in his catch.

"Yes, we have heard that there were no survivors left." A.A. said, apparently awake, and once again yawning.

"No survivors don't tell me..."

"It is possible Y.Y. that they used FLEIJA, but we still have our doubts, since not even the limiter can limit the implosions to about the size of a quarter." L.L. cuts Y.Y.

"I-I see, what is our plan then L.L.?" Y.Y. asks, with a voice full of determination, somehow saying that justice must be served.

"The plan is for us to help Britannia fight off these terrorists, we will entrap them, and their leader in a pincer, and then we will attack them from the back."

"I see, and with them attacking the britannians at their front, they will have no palce to run to." C.C. says beside L.L.

"Yes, it's as my wife says, that is our plan." I will send everyone a more detailed plan tonight, so have a pleasant night everyone. L.L. said as he puts in a disc into a driver, and begins the task of clicking, to him, only Y.Y. and A.A. seem to be the only ones who are really showing determination with his plan, since they were the ones who were still online, and were waiting patiently after their general meeting finished. After he has finished, he walks over to his room, and is greeted by a sudden kiss as he opened the door.

"Cera." Lelouch said, as C.C. puts a finger to his mouth.

"I told you not to call me that."

"And I told you not to call me Lulu." Lelouch said, after he took C.C.'s hand.

"Touche" C.C. said as they both cuddled in bed.

"Good night my witch."

"Good night my demon."

"Is that garlic cheese?" L.L. asks, sniffing C.C.'s bosom.

"Oh, Lulu!" C.C. pushes L.L.'s face away.

"It smells good." L.L. manages to say, cuddling more into C.C.'s chest, as she lets him get away with this for the moment.

"Good night." Both said, as they slept in each other's arms through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon – Einstein Residence<strong>

Nina Einstein and Cecile Croomy are used to having unusual special visitors, mostly from Nunnaly, who is an empress, Zero, and the unusualness from Lloyd. This morning, they were greeted by two very special, very unusual visitors, which actually beat Lloyd in unusualness, and to the two scientists, that was something science cannot explain.

"FLEIJA..." Nina repeats, her face growing sad.

"Nina, if possible, can you tell us if it is possible to control the size of FLEIJA to about the size of a coin?" L.L. asks.

"You can control it to the size of a baseball field, but it is possible to make it smaller by controlling its composition via reactions." Nina said, as she filled a glass with water.

"Is there another way aside from controlling its composition?"

"There is no other wa-" Nina stops, then a moment of realization hit her. "Unless you use positively charged lead particles to control the FLEIJA's own reactions! However, the effect won't last long, since the lead particles will be vaporized if put under too much pressure." Nina states, as she drank a glass of water. "It was a project that I abandoned after several failed attempts, when I was working with Schneizel."

"I see, do you know anyone, who could have continued this project?" Asked L.L. as he nodded his head.

"Hmm, I am not sure, since I was technically the only scientist who was working on that project." Nina's voice changes to a whimper as she talks about herself as the only one who worked on the FLEIJA.

Just then, another knock interrupts their talk.

"Now who could that be?" Cecile said, as she walked over to the door.

"Hey Nina! It's me Nunnaly! Is C.C. there with her husband? I see their knightmares outside!" An all too familiar voice shouts, muffled by the door.

"Coming your majesty!" Cecile chimes in, as she opened the door, where Nunally came in being pushed by a servant, whom Cecile replaces, as Nunally signals her servant to take a break outside.

Once inside, she immediately places her eyes on L.L. who notices this, and blinks at her.

_'Brother! I missed you soo much! I knew that you were still alive!'_ Nunnaly thought to herself, as she sat beside C.C. who was seated beside L.L.

_'Lulu! It seems that Suzaku has spilled the beans on your sister! What do we do now? It's obvious that she won't let you go easily based on her eyes.'_ C.C. telepathically talked to L.L. as she noticed Nunnaly's eyes which were filled with questions, and a crazy sort of happiness.

L.L. then gave C.C. a serious look. "C.C. we have to go now."

"Huh? Why L.L.?" C.C. asked, her questions answered as the door was kicked open by several royal guards.

"Your majesty! Please follow us!" One of the royal guards, who seems to be the captain said.

"May I ask why?" Nunnaly asked.

"Your majesty, please there is no time to expla-" Zero cuts the captain by placing his hand on the captain's shoulder.

"Your majesty, a mass of unknown knightmares has been spotted to be heading for the direction of Pendragon." Zero explains.

_'C.C. I just received word, well more of thoughts, from Y.Y. He has already mobilized our troops, and Z.Z. has informed me that he has sent in our children, the Knights Templar I mean...' _L.L. thought to himself. _'Since when have I been calling them our children?'_

_'Hmm... Maybe it's because we've been taking care of the four of them together for the past year?'_ C.C. answers teasingly.

_'C.C.! Get out of my personal thoughts!'_ L.L. answers back, glaring at C.C. Unknown to them, Zero, Nina, Cecile, and Nunnaly were giving them quizzical looks, since they looked like they were having a glaring contest.

"Umm... as I was saying, your majesty, please follow your royal guard back into the palace." Zero decides to cut the awkward moment of silence.

"No, I am going with you!" Nunnaly states, earning a shock from her guards, the two scientists, and Suzaku, while both L.L. and C.C. tried to hide a smirk.

_'And she is going to say it in 3...2...'_

_'Oh C.C. stop teasing me!'_

_'Oh, I thought you loved being teased!'_ C.C. thought back, earning a blush from L.L.

_'God, you get to my nerves woman.'_ L.L. tried to salvage his situation.

_'It's a skill I reserve only for you.' _C.C. thought back, getting a small glare from L.L.

"There they go again, it's like they have their own secret language." Nunnaly interrupts the two, her mouth open. _'Brother, I simply can't imagine you being devoted to someone out of love like that, seeing this side of you is very weird'_ Nunnaly thought to herself.

"Your majesty, please follow us back to the palace." A guard decides to try to convince their empress once more.

"No, if a king does not lead then his subordinates will not follow." Nunnaly declares, glancing at L.L. who she thinks to have seen to be grinning as she said the phrase.

The guards were dumbfounded, Zero was speechless.

"Well then, your majesty, please follow me to the command room." Zero found some words to say.

"Thank you Zero." Nunnaly said, as she exited through the door with her head held high.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: C.C. is pronounced as C-two, same with L.L. as L-two and the rest. Also, the Vincent Ward is a mass produced seventh generation knightmare frame, as shown in the anime. This will also be the first battle scene that I will make, so please share me your thoughts about it! :)

Italics are for character thoughts! Example: _'examplethought'_

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace - Road<strong>

"SUZU! YOU LIED TO ME! THIS ISN'T THE BARRACKS!" Nunnaly wailed, and screamed, breaking Suzaku's ears, which were already covered by his Zero mask.

"Calm down Nunnaly! Calm down!" Zero pleaded, as he drove the angry empress back to the palace.

Once they reached the palace, Zero immediately called for Nunnaly's royal guards to aid him in keeping the empress safe.

_'I don't know how you do it Lelouch, but you are really a god, for being able to stand this for those years you stayed in Japan.'_

"Zero! Guards! Bring me to the barracks immediately!" Nunnaly ordered.

"Nunnaly!" A pink haired princess called. "What are you doing?"

"Your highness! Forgive us for mishandling your sister." Nunnaly's guards bowed on one leg to Cornelia.

"Sister Cornelia! I want to go help out in the defense too!" Nunnaly explained.

"And what made you think like that?" Cornelia questioned.

"If the king does not lead, then his subordinates won't follow!" Nunnaly stated, Zero froze, and Cornelia got stunned a bit.

"Well..." Cornelia put her hand below her chin thinking about what to say, "How will the king lead, if he does not consider everyone's objectives?"

"What do you mean Sister Cornelia?" Nunnaly's brows furrowed.

"Nunnaly, think about it, you will immediately die on the battlefield, if you die, then your loyal soldiers, the soldiers who are fighting to keep you alive, would have died, and suffered for nothing."

Nunnaly was stunned; she didn't think about that, with her current physical status, if she joins in the battlefield, then she will obviously be immediately put down.

"I understand sister." Nunnaly murmured, her face now frowning.

"Do not worry Nunnaly, I will go in your stead." Cornelia said with a smile, while squeezing Nunnaly's shoulder.

"I am alright Cornelia." Nunnaly shrugged off Cornelia's hand, her face looking down, as she was escorted to her room by her royal guard.

"Thank you your highness, I did not know as to what to do if she kept on insisting." Zero bowed to Cornelia.

"It's fine, Zero, your coming with me, Kallen, and the Knights of Rounds are already on the front lines." Cornelia said, as she walked towards a limousine.

To their surprise, gunshots were suddenly heard, originating from the royal gardens. Several guards then ran through the entrance towards the garden.

"Her majesty has been shot!" Zero heard from one of the passing guards.

"What?" Cornelia shouted, as she ran in the same direction, with Zero.

Upon reaching the royal gardens three of the guards were on the floor in a pool of blood, and a man, whom they recognized as Astor Blancardin was standing, holding a gun pointed at Nunnaly's head.

"Sister!" Nunnaly cried, tears pouring down her face.

"Nunnaly! I'll get you out of this I promise!" Cornelia declared as she moved forward, only to be stopped by Astor's threat.

"Stop right there! Unless you want to see her majesty's brain scattered!" Astor stated, as the sound of high energy thrusters were heard.

"It seems my ride is here!" Astor said, as a White Vincent Ward scooped him and Nunnaly away.

"Nunnaly!" Cornelia shouted, punching a nearby wall as she did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Defense Line<strong>

Kallen was tired, she just dispatched seven enemy knightmares with her Guren.

"They're endless!" Kallen said over the radio, as it crackled. "Hold your positions! Back-up has been sent over. Repeat; Back-up has been sent over."

"Thank God." Kallen muttered, as she dived into the group of enemy knightmares and slashed them all in half, leaving no room for their pilots to escape, killing them in the resulting explosion.

"Colonel! Were the 939th defense squadron! We're here to relieve you!" A squad of Portman II airs landed behind Kallen as she destroyed an enemy knightmare with here Radiant Wave Surger.

"Affirmative!" Kallen said, as she jumped away from her victim which exploded afterwards.

Suddenly, her radio crackled to life. "This is unit 39! I have visual of an unknow-" The radio buzzed static. Another voice then replaced the previous; "This is scout unit 12; we have identified a possible seventh generati—UAAGH!" The radio once more buzzed with static.

As Kallen was about to press respond on her radio to ask for what happened, a silver knightmare suddenly landed and slashed the squad of Portmans which came to relieve her; and with great speed, boosted towards her with its Revolving Sword.

"Greeting, famous pilot of the Guren, it is an honor to meet you in the battlefield, a young male voice said over Kallen's radio. "Let me introduce to you the ninth transformable generation knightmare frame; the Wilmar!"

Kallen responded with a swipe of her MVS sword, and clashed swords with her opponent.

Surprisingly, her opponent suddenly backed off and retreated.

"Get back here coward!" Kallen screamed.

"Thank you for the battle, but you must forgive me, it seems that our battle will be cut short." Her enemy responded, as she pursued.

As she was about to catch up with her opponent, her radio crackled to life once more.

"Testing... is this thing on?" A voice said over the radio. "Oh, alright, now activate the video feature!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon outskirts<strong>

"Y.Y. position your artillery at coordinates 6 – 6 – 2 – 3." L.L. said over a radio. "You are to cut off their retreat once we have made our move."

"Roger that." An old voice responded.

"L.L. come over here!" C.C. called him.

"Yes? My love?" L.L. answered earning a small blush from C.C. "We intercepted a video message; it seems to have been sent to everyone in the battlefield.

"Alright, I'm coming." L.L. said as he walked over to a computer monitor that C.C. was looking at.

"Testing... is this thing on?" A familiar voice said over the radio. "Astor!" L.L. said with contempt.

"... Activate the video feature!" The voice declared as a live feed appeared on the monitor.

"Nunnaly!" L.L. immediately shouted, as C.C. frowned.

"Checkmate my nephew." The boy who was inside the Wilmar said, as the live feed appeared on everyone's screens.

"Now, as all of you can see, I currently have the empress at my mercy." Astor pronounced, as he walked behind Nunnaly who was blindfolded on her wheelchair.

"I am sure that all of you are asking, as to what I want; therefore I am going to give you all the details right now!" Astor grinned.

"What I want, is the throne of Britannia!" Astor shouted, with his left arm swaying to the left in a gesture, as if he was holding something.

"Dammit!" L.L. banged his fist on the table, almost spilling C.C.'s drink. "C.C., can you patch me through?"

"Do you have a plan husband?"

"Yes, but I have to admit, this was not part of my calculations." L.L. muttered.

_'DAMMIT SUZAKU! Where are you?' _L.L. thought angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace<strong>

_'I am sorry Lelouch...'_ Suzaku thought to himself, frustrated at his inability to do anything. In another area in the palace, Cornelia was walking back and forth; thinking about what to do next.

Breaking their silence was the sudden flicker of life to the palace announcement monitors.

"... I currently have the empress at my mercy!" Astor declared over the feed.

"Nunnaly!" Cornelia gasped, her face contorting with rage, as she saw her sister's face that was blindfolded.

"... What I want is the throne of Britannia!" Astor shouted. "Give me the thr-" To everyone's surprise; the transmission was interrupted.

In Astor's broadcasting room, he stood with a smirk. _'V.V. It seems everything is going as you predicted it would...'_

As the screen went back; it showed a different person.

"Muhahahahahaha!" L.L.'s laugh creeped everyone out, including Astor, who expected it.

_'That voice...'_ Kallen thought to herself, as she watched the live feed.

"Astor Blancardin, do not think that you will get out of this alive. I, L.L. leader of the Geass directorate will put you down myself, personally!" L.L declared over the video feed.

_'L.L. L-two...'_ Kallen thought to herself.

"L-two... two Ls..." Kallen murmured, as she came upon a sudden realization. "Lelouch Lamperouge" She started it out in a small voice. "LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE!" She shouted in her knightmare frame, as she began to cry.

_'Lelouch... your alive, and your married to C.C.'_ Her face began to change. "Married to C.C." she gritted her teeth.

_'Once I get my hands on you Lelouch, I am going to make you talk!'_ Kallen grinned evilly on her thoughts, forgetting the current situation around her.

As if on cue, once the feed cut off, several unknown knightmare frames appeared around the battlefield, and one by one, the Ondraedan knight's numbers dwindled.

"Sir V.V.! There's UWAAAH!" A voice crackled on V.V.'s radio.

_'I seem to have underestimated you nephew, but it's still too late, I already have your sister.'_

At L.L.'s base camp, a message gave L.L. a smirk, which C.C. knew too well.

"Well, husband? It seems like you have a plan."

"Of course, my dear, I always have a plan, it's just that my plan got easier with this information." L.L. stated as he went in front of the camera to make another announcement.

Around the battlefield, and in Pendragon palace, the screens once more went alive.

"Non-code-bearer V.V. you have broken our holy order's code to pass on once you have given your code. Prepare to be apprehended." L.L. announced, and afterwards he climbed atop a knightmare.

"C.C. do you want to join me?" L.L. held out his hand.

"You know, I feel like you planned on leaving your Shinkiro." C.C. said, with a frown.

"Oh, please understand C.C. my Shinkiro can be easily identified, while your Emeline is a new type of knightmare!" L.L. praised C.C., as he pecked her cheek.

"Alright." C.C. said, as she sat on her seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Knightmare:<strong> Emeline

**Knightmare Specs:**

Yggdrasil Drive

Druid System

Cockpit Ejection System

4x Arm mounted, and chest mounted Slash harkens

Absolute defense Territory

H.E.B.W.

Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon

Energy Wing System

2x MVS blade

9x Reflectors (reflects the D.S.P.T.C, so that it can hit different places.)

* * *

><p>"Knights Templar!" L.L. called.<p>

"Yes master L.L.?" The four children responded over the screen.

"I task you four with the capture of V.V." L.L. ordered.

"Yes my lord!" The four children bowed on with their right arms over their chest.

_'My, my, OUR children seem to be becoming quite the knights!' _C.C. teased L.L. through her thoughts.

_'Yeah, they grow so fast'_ L.L. decided to play along, but instead caused C.C.'s face to grow red.

"Y.Y., A.A." L.L. once more called.

"Yes master L.L.?" Y.Y. responded, while A.A. simply yawned.

"I ask you two to aid the Britannian forces." L.L. requested.

"Of course!" Y.Y. immediately answered, while Y.Y. simply yawned and said, "Alright..." As she yawned once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Defense Line<strong>

_'Lelouch, I swear, that ocne I find you I am going to get my answers!'_ Kallen kept on thinking about her devilish plans, as two white knightmares sneaked up behind her. As the two knightmares raised their rifles, and aimed at Kallen, a golden flash shook Kallen out of her thoughts, as she faced her back, where two enemy knightmares suddenly exploded and behind them a golden knightmare.

_'It's those Knights Templar people... if my memory is right, the one in the gold is Noland.'_

"Brother! You're not supposed to show your limit break this early in a fight!" A female voice said over a purple knightmare's loud speakers.

_'And that one is Huan Jingfei.' _Kallen tries to remember.

"Alright Huan, Bamidele and Fumiko are searching the other side, I suggest that we should both split up, so that we can cover more ground. Also Huan..." The one called Noland said over in his knightmare's speakers.

"Yes brother?" The one named Huan asked.

"CAN YOU PLEASE START USING THE RADIO? PRONOUNCING OUR PRESENCE TO EVERYONE IN THE SURROUNDING AREA IS NOT A GOOD THING!" Noland seems to have exploded.

"You two!" Kallen decided to speak up.

"Oh, are you that red haired girl?" Huan asked over in her speakers.

"Yeah." Kallen answered, confused as to how Huan was able to know who she was.

"OH MY GOSH!" Huan squealed, "Your Kallen Kozuki! The legendary red demon of the battlefield! Can I please, please have your autograph?" Huan started screaming like crazy.

"Umm..."

"Huaan! Focus! Master L.L. sent us on a mission to search for V.V.! The mission goes first!" Noland explained. "Thank you very much!" Noland nodded his knightmare's head to Kallen's and flew off, the purple knightmare following in suit.

"Umm... your welcome?" Kallen answered, weirded out by the awkwardness of the situation she was in.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry about the confusion, I was having a cold when I edited this, I found a few grammatical errors and corrected them now. Thank you for all the support! ^_^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hooray! One long test down, a great many to go! I thank everyone for the favorites, the alerts and the reviews! :D Also, it seems as though the Geass Order can also be called the Geass directorate or Cult, I decided to drop the cult, and call it the Order or the Directorate every now and then. Also, my updates might get slower from here, test galore for me! T_T

I also thank everyone for the support! :D

Goshujin-sama = Master

Italics are for character thoughts! Ex: _'examplethought'_

I own nothing, I do not own Code Geass, Gundam, or any other possible stuff that I might have put in here.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Defense Line<strong>

The ground was strewn with knightmares, within this rubble were two knightmares, one blue, and the other white.

"Big sister! I'm scared." A girl, with purple hair, from within the blue knightmare said over her radio.

"Fumiko! Keep calm, were here to help master L.L. remember?" The girl named Bamidele replied, from within her snowish white knightmare.

"Yes we must help father." Fumiko answered, causing Bamidele to stop on her tracks.

"Bamidele?"

"Fa-father..." Fumiko heard Bamidele say with a grief stricken voice.

"Bamidele, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Fumiko tried to help Bamidele, even though they're both inside their knightmares.

"No, it's okay, I am alright." Bamidele wiped her eyes.

Suddenly, a group of white knightmares appeared and has surrounded them.

"It's them! The one that little boy V.V. said to kill on sight!" One of the knights shouted on an open channel.

"Quick! I am sure that Commander Blancardin will immediately give us a promotion for killing them!" Another deviously added.

"Separate the two of them!" One of the knights, who appeared to be the leader of the squad, ordered, as the knights made their move.

"Ba-Bamidele! W-what do I do?" Fumiko started to panic, as she sobbed inside her cockpit.

"Sister! Remember what master L.L. taught us; they are going to try to separate the two of us, so from the way they are moving, they're going to first distract one of us by rifle fire." Bamidele explained, and as if on cue two of their opponents strafed to their right and started firing, causing Fumiko to jump high, which gave her the option to pursue her opponents, or fire back.

"Fumiko, the game."

"The game?" Fumiko asked, until realization hit her face. "THE GAME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback - Geass Order Headquarters – China Tangshan coast<strong>

"Bamidele, Fumiko go help with me!" A fuming Huan screamed, as she threw a pillow at Noland.

"Huan, don't hit Noland like that." L.L. stepped in, disturbed by the noise the four children were causing.

"But Noland destroyed my console!" Huan started to explain, still frowning.

"Noland, why did you destroy Huan's console?" L.L., still holding on to Huan asked expectantly.

"Huan was cheating! I already beat her, yet she multiplied and beat me!" Noland angrily yelled.

"Hmm..." L.L. started thinking. "Let me see." He decided, taking the console, and tinkering with it.

After several hours of waiting, L.L. came back with a fully restored console. "Here you are! Now don't go breaking it!" L.L. nagged.

"Yes master." The children said in unison.

"That's good to hear!" L.L. responded as he took a seat on the sofa, overlooking the children as they played their game.

_'Interesting Huan's gundam has parts that act as individual units.'_ L.L. thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"THE GAME!" Fumiko repeated with a louder voice, as she slammed a button on her keyboard.

"W-what is that?" One of the Ondraedan Knights stuttered on his radio, as they watched the scene in front of them.

The scene of the blue knightmare was a sight to behold. The two legs detached, and bent to form the shape of a large booster pack, the midsection of knightmare opened up releasing several metal objects which glowed red, the cockpit moved up replacing the head of the knightmare.

"Behold my Alphonsine!" Fumiko's voice boomed from the knightmare, heavily modified by the built-in voice modulator to fit the voice of a large intimidating man.

"Who cares what it is? Fire!" A caped knightmare stated, as he aimed his rifle and started firing, as his allies did the same.

"What the hell is that thing?" One of the knights panicked as his knightmare stepped back.

In front of them, the smoke cleared, what greeted them was the colored light of the absolute defense territory.

"Don't panic! Keep on firing!" Their officer shouted, as more of them were distraught by what they were seeing.

"Our weapons are doing nothing sir!" One of the knights said in fear, as he made his knightmare move back.

"Stop running you coward!" The caped knightmare, which was the commanding unit, shot the retreating knightmare, killing the pilot with it.

The metal objects then began floating around the knights, fully encircling each enemy knightmare.

"Trajectories and targets locked, engaging Tactical Precision Photon Beams." Fumiko stated, as she pressed a button. As she pressed the button, each metal contraption's red glow grew, and as if it was instant, all the Ondraedan Knights, exploded catching even the pilots in the explosions.

"Fumiko, you seem really into it." Bamidele commented.

"W-well... it's because Goshujin-sama taught me..." Fumiko shyly stutters.

"Master L.L. a father huh..." Bamidele murmured, as she looked at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Defense Line – Airspace<strong>

Up in the sky, the Emeline, embroidered with pink, was a like a shining red comment, as it's thrusters lifted it in the air.

"You know C.C., even though the Emeline's main color is black, you still insisted on the white linings." L.L. thought out loud.

"Hmm?" C.C. looked at L.L. with an emotionless face. "I never expected to hear that from a man who also likes a certain color very much." C.C. commented dryly.

"Guhh! Nevermind C.C. I didn't really mean what I said." L.L. tried to stop an incoming argument that he knew he was going to lose.

"You preferred the, Burai, which was color black instead of the Guren which was red, you also preferred to constantly use the Gawain after you stole it at Kaminejima Island, and don't get me started on the Sh-"

"Don't talk about my Knightmares that way." L.L. cut C.C. off; even though he denied his mother, his still respects her, and in line with that respect, he treats all his knightmares with care.

"You know Lulu, I sometimes notice that your resembling crazy Lloyd, and that Rakshata woman." C.C. added, pushing L.L. to his limits.

_'I can play at that game as well'_ L.L. thought to himself as he began devising a way to counter C.C.

_'You do know that I can hear you loud and clear'_ C.C. broke L.L.'s thoughts.

_'Get out of my thoughts!'_

_'Oh, didn't you vow no secrets during our ceremony?'_

_'Well-played, witch.'_

_'You as well, my warlock.'_

As they finished their mental conversation, a screen lighted up inside the Emeline's cockpit.

"Y.Y. what is the problem?" L.L. inquired, as Y.Y. began reading some papers.

"Z.Z. has tracked the knightmare which kidnapped the empress Nunnaly."

"Understood." L.L. responded, as he shifted the direction the Emeline was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Defense Line – Ground<strong>

Kallen was on her way back to base, as she just got her Guren's energy recharged by a battlefield engineering team. On the way, she noticed a red streak of color on the sky.

_'Lelouch'_ Kallen thought, as she followed the red streak, and opened up her communications link.

"General Todoh, I have to take care of some business, please excuse my selfishness for a while."

"Kallen? Wai-" said Todoh, as Kallen cut her communications.

_'Sorry everyone, but I just have to see for myself'_ Kallen thought as she flew in the direction of the red streak.

* * *

><p><strong>Ondraedan Knights Stealth Airship – Darnell<strong>

"Empress, it seems as your dear old brother has come to save you." Astor devlishly taunted Nunnaly, by showing her a map, which shows the position of each unit on the battlefield. One red dot, was moving dangerously fast towards their current location.

"Oh, he might be here sooner than you expected!" Astor stated, as he pointed at the fast moving dot.

"And it seems he has brought friends with him." He added, as he noticed another red dot following the fast moving one.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Defense Line – Ground<strong>

Noland and Huan were searching for the silver knightmare, which seemed to be the knightmare the person V.V. was believed to be in.

"Brother Noland, I found the Grail!" Huan announced on her knightmare's speakers.

"FOR THE LAST TIME HUAN, SAY YOUR MESSAGES THROUGH THE RADIO!" Noland literally screamed into his Raiden, his knightmare's, radio. "And what the do you mean?" Noland added.

"Well, by the Grail, I mean I found him!" Huan happily, once again, announced out on her knightmare's speakers.

"Guuuuuuuh!" Noland groaned, as he fixed his posture. "You found him? How? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! The speed of that one unit is faster than the rest therefore that has to be him!" Huan chirped.

"Alright, let's chase after him!" Noland stated, as both the golden and purple knightmare flew towards their objective, by using their map, slashing several Ondraedan Knights along the way.

Inside the Emeline's cockpit, L.L. and C.C. were planning on what they were going to do next.

"Okay, do you understand C.C.?"

"Yes, one question though." C.C. trailed off.

"Yes?"

"What will you do about the red-head behind us?" C.C. stoically asked.

Upon hearing C.C.'s statement, L.L.'s eyes travelled to the radar, and as C.C. said, he noticed the Guren's IFF code, and it was currently following them.

"Kallen." L.L. muttered.

"Well? I am sure you still have feelings for her." C.C. declared nonchalantly.

"To be honest C.C. I do." C.C. flinched at L.L.'s statement.

"However..." L.L.'s arms wrapped from behind C.C. "I am yours forever, as you are mine." L.L. whispered to C.C.'s ear, making C.C. turn red, from the distance, as she felt the hot air which came from L.L.'s mouth.

"C.C. oh what seems to be the problem?" L.L. decided to now use his counter-attack.

"Lelouch! Why you!" C.C. frowned, as she made her Emeline suddenly drop and then back to normal, causing L.L. to take a big gulp.

"Alright C.C.! Alright!" L.L. now decided to give up, as he pressed the button for the communicator.

"This is Master L.L. of the Geass Directorate; I request that you stop on your tracks and to stop following us." L.L. coldly said through the radio as a screen lit-up in front of him, showing the face of a red-head who seemed to be most disturbed.

"Lelouch." Kallen simply called, as tears began to flow from her eyes, by droplets.

L.L. was shocked by what he heard, however his experience on controlling his body language seems to paying off, for he did not move even a millimeter, and kept his posture from the shocking revelation he just heard.

"Excuse me? I believe you are Colonel Kozuki of the Black Knights, well then let me ask for a few things." L.L. said nonchalantly with the same tone C.C. had when they were still accomplices. "This battle is now a personal situation of the Geass Order, I suggest that you pull-back along with your allies." Earning a confused look from Kallen.

"Le-Lelouch! It's me, Kalle-"

"I am sorry Colonel, but I am not this person you are speaking of; if the news is correct, this person, called Lelouch is already dead, quite an interesting fellow id I must add." L.L. monotonously stated.

Kallen was shocked, she really thought that the person in front of her was Lelouch, upon closer inspection, this man had yellow hair and blue eyes, but she still had doubts.

_'Hmph! Alright I'll play along, Lelouch.'_ Kallen thought to herself as she adjusted her voice, to a tone she uses when she gives out orders.

"I understand sir; I thank you on behalf of the Black Knights." Kallen said, as the screen lit-off.

"You do know that she won't easily give up." C.C. stated, as pressed a few buttons in front of her.

"Yeah, I know that is has been the most persistent." L.L. answered, as he typed away at the keyboard in front of him. "According to my calculations, the knightmare should be over there." L.L. pointed at an empty plot of air.

"I don't see anything." C.C. stated, deciding to play along, since she somehow missed Lelouch's face when he talks proudly about one of his plans.

"Turn on the Emeline's heat sensors." L.L. ordered with a smirk, as C.C. pressed a button, which changed the camera of the knightmare, into one that scans for heat.

"There's still nothing L.L." C.C. said, now a bit more curious as to what her husband plans on doing.

"Now launch an incendiary round in there."

"Alright." C.C. went along, as she opened a cover, and pressed the button that was inside.

As the round was launched it suddenly exploded in mid-air, revealing a blaze luminous. Inside the cockpit, L.L. was laughing hysterically, as his plan worked.

"Now C.C." L.L. explained. "The round was to help us find a way through the Blaze Luminous, and the only part of a ship that doesn't have one would be the docking bay."

"As the fires surround the ship, we are to look for an area that has no temperature changes." C.C. finished.

"Yes!" L.L. smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" C.C. said, as she made the Emeline move forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Darnell – Ondraedan Knights Stealth Ship<strong>

Alarm klaxons rung inside the ship, startling Nunnaly, and Astor.

"What happened? Report!" Astor worriedly asked over the ship's communication line.

""""""""""""""""""""""

"Alright, I'll be there." Astor responded, as he hung the phone, and walked towards Nunnaly, and removed her blindfolds.

"Your majesty, it seems that this is goodbye for now." Astor bowed, as he went through one of the sliding doors.

A few minutes later, L.L. and C.C. went inside through the same door, both having a automatic rifles slung at their shoulders.

"Nunnaly!" L.L. immediately shouted, as he found his sister.

"Brother!" Nunnaly hugged L.L. tightly.

"Come on, let's move!" C.C. cut in, pushing Nunnaly, in her wheelchair, out, with L.L. following from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Defense Line – G1 Mobile Base<strong>

After Kallen made her report about the battle, she went back to the hangar to ask for the damage report on her Guren.

"Wow, if all this damage was done to me, if I was not in a knightmare, then I would be dead." Kallen commented on the report, as she skimmed through it.

"Hmph, make sure to take care of my baby better next time!" Rakshata grumbled at Kallen.

"I'm sorry Rakshata! I'll make sure to remember what you said next time!" Kallen apologized, hoping it would appease the angry mother.

"Forgiven, now come over here." Rakshata, said, as she led Kallen to a table with its contents being hidden with a cloth.

"These are Tungsten Carbide alloys, stronger than the usual titanium used on all knightmare frames."

Rakshata explained, while holding a piece of the alloy.

"If they are stronger, then why don't we use them?" Kallen asked a bit curious as to why.

"We don't use them, because these alloys are more expensive, for example; one of those Chiyo's, would cost around ninety billion, and that's the sakuradite, the electronics, and the knightmare itself, no weapons yet."

"I see, so what are we going to do with the alloy you have here?"

"A pleasure you asked! Now due to a certain pilot's carelessness in the battlefield." Rakshata made sure to look at Kallen as she said pilot, earning a small glare from Kallen. "I have decided to replace it's titanium frame with this alloy." Rakshata finished.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I thank everyone for the reviews, and favorites! :) I will also try to describe my OCs more... somewhat. T_T I bought a fake nendoroid T_T **People out there, research about the thing your going to collect first before you start buying! Learn from my lesson! **

**Possible Spoiler**

So yeah, I decided to research more on Code Geass, after I watched it for the third time... yes I have no life... XD. During this research, I found the poems, and after reading them, I thought, hmm... what if they still thought like this, during my story... and thus, I crafted a plot in my mind!

Italics are for character thoughts! Ex. _'examplethought'_

I own nothing; I do not own Code Geass, or any other stuff that I might have put in here.

* * *

><p><strong>China – Horai Island – UFN Headquarters<strong>

In the main office of the UFN headquarters sat the UFN Supreme Council Chairwoman; Kaguya Sumeragi. Today, was a day-off for her, but unfortunately, an incident which happened at Pendragon forced her to cancel her planned activities for the day. As a meeting with another Black Knights branch General, about the tightening of security on their areas, just finished, she turned to the tv to alleviate her frustration.

"Today, the 100th Empress of Britannia is about to give a message about the early attack on New Pendragon." A reporter, whom Kaguya recognized as Milly, reported on the TV.

_'It's that Milly person, one of Lelouch and Kallen's classmates.'_

"Excuse me everyone, I am happy to announce, that Britannia's Defense force stands tall! With the help of the Black Knights, and their exceptional pilots, the threat known as the Ondraedan Knights has been crushed, and we are now hunting for their remnants." The empress, Nunnaly, announced.

_'Weird, from what I heard, especially from General Todoh; several unknown knightmares showed up, and saved them from an imminent defeat.'_ Kaguya thought to herself, as she picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Kallen, this is Kaguya."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"I see..." Kaguya said over the phone as she got a ballpen and started jotting down some notes.

"""""""""""""""""""""

"What they have children?" Kaguya screamed at the phone.

"""""""""""""""""""""

"Alright, I'll make sure to keep on touch with you!" said Kaguya as she put down the phone, and looked at her notes.

_'Geass Directorate... Master L.L. the leader... possibly Lelouch... Master Zero...'_ Kaguya began thinking as she started to reminisce about a day, that she regrets to have happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Area 11 – Zero Requiem<strong>

Kaguya, Nunnaly, Schneizel, along with the other members of the Black Knights, were to be executed for going against Lelouch's reign. People were watching, while Lelouch's soldiers were keeping watch, the media was also controlled by Lelouch, to keep the public more tame.

As they were moving through a busy street; a lone masked man, Zero, suddenly appeared.

"No way! Lelouch is right there!" Kallen shouted, clearly baffled by what was happening in front of them.

"No... It couldn't be, no, Lelouch was trying to..." Kallen came upon a realization, as the masked figure began to move.

"Don't fire! I'll handle him!" Jeremiah ordered, as he charged Zero, who simply jumped over him.

"You cretin!" Lelouch shouted, as he pulled out a handgun, and pointed it at Zero, who simply swatted it away from his hands.

"Lelouch! NO! Zero whoever you are don't do it!" Kallen started screaming, as Kaguya and the rest understood what was unfolding in front of them.

"Only those that are prepared to fire, should be fired at." Lelouch stated, unheard by everyone, simply read from his lips, for those who were able to see him clearly.

"Lelouch!" Ohgi called, as he finally understood what was happening, while the rest turned away from what was to happen.

"Damn it!" Tamaki tried escape from the metal that was holding him.

It was then over in an instant; Zero, plunged his sword through Lelouch's heart, and unknown to everyone else, aside from the prisoners, they saw that Lelouch was somewhat smiling in his death.

After the grim event that happened, after Lelouch's sacrifice, they confronted the masked man, when they were inside the temporary UFN headquarters that is Ashford academy.

"Who are you?" Kallen grabbed Zero by his collar.

"I am Zero, the person who liberated the world from the tyrant Lelouch's reign." The man who calls himself Zero answered calmly.

"No! YOU'RE NOT ZERO! LELOUCH IS!" Kallen dropped Zero, and pounded her fists on the wall.

"I don't understand, why are you people confronting him, he clearly saved you all." Cornelia walked over to Zero, whom she helped up.

"Brother... he saved all of us." Nunnaly decided to speak up, as she continued to cry once more.

"Indeed he did." Zero looked down, on the floor, simply standing there, frozen.

"What? I demand answers!" Cornelia, frustrated from all the confusion, was simply hugged by Gilford, who decided to speak up.

"During the time the Tokyo Settlement was hit by the FLEIJA, I was supposedly one of the casualties." Guilford explained which caused a shocked stare from Cornelia, who didn't know about the information, since it was hidden from her by her brother Schneizel.

"Fortunately..." Gilford looked at Jeremiah, who sighed, and decided to continue.

"I saved him, and cancelled the geass that was cast on him by His Majesty Lelouch's orders."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Cornelia, shocked by the revelations asked.

"He still cares about you, he cares about everyone." Gilbert answered, as he looked at everyone's face one after the other.

"Lelouch's plan was to gain all the world's hatred, therefore unifying it, and ending it in peace once he dies." Zero, who simply couldn't stand lying throughout the whole thing, finally decided to reveal a bit of the truth.

"No..." Cornelia muttered as she began to freak out a bit, while clutching her head. "She killed Euphie!" Cornelia screamed like a crazed person.

"It was his way of atonement..." Zero muttered under his breath, which eased Cornelia a bit.

"My fool of a brother..." Cornelia started to daze, as tears began flowing from her eyes.

Kaguya watched on as the drama unfolded in front of her.

_'Master Zero, if only I knew, if only we knew the truth before all this.'_ She thought to herself, as tears also began flowing from her eyes, and then she remembered what that green haired girl said to her.

"Yet you were able to understand one part of his true nature. You are such a gentle person." Kaguya whispered to herself, as she began to cry.

"Kaguya." Her friend, Tianzi, held her hand, keeping it warm.

"All of you, promise me to keep everything you have heard here a secret." Zero ordered.

"No! The world deserves the truth!" Ohgi interjected.

"The truth? And what did you people do with the truth when you found out that his majesty was Zero?" Jeremiah shouted in anger, earning silence from the rest. "I am sure that his majesty Lelouch, would rather have it, that his plan works." Jeremiah decided to conclude.

"UFN act no. fifty one, everything that was talked about on this day, will not be spoken about under the punishment of death." Kaguya decided to say.

"It is agreed upon then." Kallen stated, sniffing, and wiping her tears away.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"If only I knew what the truth was Master Zero, my first love." Kaguya muttered under her breath, as she continued once again took the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Kallen, how long will it take you to get here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon palace<strong>

In Pendragon Palace, the empress, was having a secret lunch with Zero, and a number of guests.

"So brother, these are your children?" Nunnaly asked, quite confused as to why the four children seemed to have come from all over Europe, Africa, and Asia. "No way brother! C.C. you didn't let him-"

"Nunnaly!" Lelouch interrupted, as he began to go red all over.

"My, my, it seems my Lulu has been keeping a secret." C.C. gave a playful glare at Lelouch.

_'In your wildest dreams witch.'_ Lelouch answered, with a violent glare at C.C.

"There they go again Suzu! It's like they have their own secret language!" Nunnaly screamed.

"Ahem!" Lelouch coughed. "Sister, these four are Noland, Huan, Fumiko, and Bamidele." Lelouch said, as he pointed at each child upon saying their respective names.

"So they're not your children?" Nunnaly asked.

"Well, technically they are, since I am taking care of them along with C.C." Lelouch answered, while taking a bite out of the steak that he was eating.

"Master L.L." Noland went up to Lelouch.

"Yes?"

"We are sorry for not being able to catch V.V." Noland muttered, his voice getting lower per word.

"It is alright, I understand." Lelouch, tried to cheer Noland up, as he wondered, how they mistook Kallen's knightmare.

"But Onee-san was mad at us." Fumiko said, as she stared at her food.

"A classic tsundere... but from my research, it is debatable wheter the Black Knight's Red Demon is a tsundere or not." Huan stated, as her glasses became white.

"Nunnaly, Zero" Lelouch said, now with a more serious tone.

"Yes brother?" Nunnaly said, noticing the change her brother's tone.

"I need you two to make sure, that no one finds out about the situation."

"Of course, but can I ask why?" Nunnaly said, curious as to why her brother wants to keep it a secret.

"First of all, I am supposed to be dead." Lelouch started to explain. "Second, if people found out about the Geass order, chaos will break out." Lelouch finished, as he ate the last piece of his steak.

Just then, Zero's helmet, which had a built-in phone, began to ring a catchy tune.

"My Love is a Stapler! By K-on!" Huan called, which earned a death glare from Suzaku, who in his own right got stares from everyone else in the room.

"This is Zero; what is the current situation?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

At this, Suzaku suddenly became tense, which Lelouch and C.C. noticed, due to the improved senses their codes gave them.

"Suzaku, what's the problem?" Lelouch asked.

"It's Kaguya." Suzaku gulped, "She just asked me if I knew who this L.L. was."

"I see, well that was to be expected." Lelouch stated, nonchalantly.

"What do you mean Lulu?" C.C. asked, with an obvious question mark appearing on top of her head.

"Seeing that our little Knights Templar met with Kallen, and the fact that Kallen was following us." Lelouch explained, earning a shocked stare from Nunnaly and Suzaku when he talked about Kallen following them. "And their expressions when I died..."

"They're the two women in your life who are going to hunt you down, no matter what people say about what they are doing." C.C. finished for Lelouch, with a playful tone.

"C.C.!" Lelouch grit his teeth a bit.

"Don't worry, I know that I am the only one in your life, and you are mine as I am yours!" C.C. made sure to emphasize the points where she said yours and mine, which made Lelouch blush, since they were in front of four children, his sister, and his best friend.

"C.C. p-please don't do that!" Lelouch totally embarrassed said, as he drank a glass of cold water.

Nunnaly then started giggling, trying to conceal her laugh with her hand, which made C.C. and Lelouch look at her.

"Hihihi! Brother, you look so happy, and comfortable with C.C.! You two are just perfect, I am very happy for you!" Nunnaly managed to speak out fast enough, before she started giggling again.

_'Master L.L. we have an urgent situation.'_ Lelouch heard a voice all of a sudden.

_'Yes, what is it? Who is this?'_ Lelouch replied.

_'This is Y.Y., A.A. disappeared! I can't find her anywhere, at first I thought she was just sleeping inside her knightmare, but when we opened it, she wasn't there!'_ Y.Y. frantically said, as his thoughts were heard by Lelouch, whose face began to frown slightly.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Nunnaly who noticed decided to ask.

"It's nothing Nunnaly, C.C. we have to go now. I thank you for your hospitality your majesty, Zero." L.L. bowed, as he and C.C. made their way out.

Once outside, while walking fast to their knightmares, L.L. decided to explain the situation to C.C.

"C.C."

"I know. I heard the situation from your mind." C.C. immediately cut off.

* * *

><p><strong>Appalachian mountains<strong>

Within the thick overgrowth of trees and wildlife, was a group of people, who were carrying a tied up girl.

_'Goddamit! I was careless'_ A.A. thought to herself, as she was carried into a dark chamber, from the light the she could see through the blindfold.

"Welcome A.A." A familiar voice to her said.

"V.V. no, Henry zi Britannia." A.A. taunted.

"Shut up. It was my brother's fault as to why everything fell apart." V.V. angrily shouted, as both his eyes emitted a red glow.

"Geass of Forever Hate, the power to make people's hate grow, at the cost of your own growing." A.A. smirked, as she began laughing.

"Stop laughing woman!" Henry ordered, as he brought out a gun and shot A.A. on the head with it.

"Ha! Have you forgotten that such weapons can't kill me?" A.A. teased.

"No, but I do know they can make you shut up for a bit." Henry stomped around. "Astor, bring this woman to the holding cell!"

"Yes my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>China – Horai Island – UFN headquarters<strong>

"Welcome Kallen!" Kaguya cheerily said, as Kallen entered her office.

"Thank you for inviting me Miss Chairwoman."

"Drop the formalities Kallen!" Kaguya happily stated, as she then said in a serious tone, "Now, what was this about Lelouch?"

"Kaguya." Kallen began in a whisper. "I installed a tracking device in their knightmares before I left the Pendragon branch."

"Good work Colonel!" Kaguya clapped silently.

Unbeknownst to both of them, L.L. and C.C. noticed the trackers, and decided to place the trackers on a stray dog's collar.

_'My love, Lulu, you really are demonic.'_

_'And you're a witch.'_

The two thought to each other as they began laughing maniacally, attracting a crowd, from the knightmare crewmen.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: This chapter is more on plot development, and some fluff.

Italics are for character thoughts! Ex: _'examplethought'_

I own nothing; I do not own Code Geass, or any other stuff that I might have put in here.

* * *

><p><strong>China – Horai Island – UFN headquarters<strong>

Inside the chairwoman, Kaguya's, office was a red head and the chairwoman hereself. The two were packing some bags, and after they finished, the red head named Kallen took out a device which emitted a holographic map of the world, and on this map was a red dot.

"There they are, in Pendragon." Kallen stated, as she pointed at the red dot.

"Ok, done, I secured us passports, visas, and security checks." Said Kaguya, as she pressed a button on her phone.

"Alright, but are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"About you leaving your duties. I am sure that even Lelouch wouldn't do that intentionally." Kallen muttered the last few words, as she remembered the time Lelouch, as Zero, suddenly disappeared from their first attempt at taking the Tokyo Settlement.

"Nothing to worry about! A high official is going to be taking a break, and is going to take the best knightmare pilot of the Black Knights as her bodyguard!" Kaguya winked.

"Well... if you're sure about this." Kallen said, as she picked up their bags, and walked out of the room followed by Kaguya.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace – Dining Hall<strong>

Back in Pendragon palace, four children watched on as the empress and the masked man, named Zero, began to argue about their activites for the day.

"I told you we're going to Clovis land!" Nunnaly pouted. "And that's final!"

"But Nunnaly, you need to attend the meeting for the national defense committee!" Zero argued.

"But."

"Clovis land is back in Japan." Zero finished for her.

"Grrrr! Suzu, I swear I am going to get back on you one of these days!" Nunnaly gritted her teeth in frustration, giving Zero a cold sweat.

As Nunnaly declared this, the door to the room was suddenly opened by a smirking Bamidele; revealing a surprised blonde and a blue haired young man.

"R-Rivalz! Milly what are you two doing here?" A shocked expression was seen on Nunnaly's face, as she gasped.

"U-umm, we were just p-passing by!" Rivalz stuttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes we were! I swear!" Milly said, with a serious smile, obviously showing that she was hiding something.

"Milly! Tell me what you have just heard. Or else..." Nunnaly stated monotonously, as Milly looked into the empress' eyes, she saw a demon, a demon promising to execute anybody who lied to her right now.

"U-umm well you see Nunnaly, the two of us are simply here to check up on you!" Milly joyfully said, acting as if nothing happened.

"Really now?" Nunnaly sneered.

"I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Rivalz screamed, as if in pain, making Milly do a face fault.

_'Sometimes, I don't even know why I accepted his proposal to become my boyfriend'_ Milly thought to herself, as she remembered the event that happened in the council room after Lelouch died.

"We heard things ok? Y-you!" Rivlaz pointed at Zero. "Your that Eleve-"

"Japanese." Nunnaly cut him off.

"I guess the secret is out." Zero, first made sure the door was tightly locked, before he removed his mask.

"Your Lelouch's friend!" Rivalz gasped in shock, as Milly did the same.

"Why did you kill him?" Milly immediately asked, a bit angry and curious as she asked the question.

"Do you ask that as part of the media?" Nunnaly asked, as she held Milly's hand.

"I ask of it as a friend."

Nunnaly said, "It's alright Suzaku, she's telling the truth."

"I-I see..." Suzaku muttered, as he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

_'Lelouch is not dead; but it seems that he wants to keep himself dead in the eyes of the others, so maybe...'_

"I killed him because he asked me to. No he requested me to do it, as part of his atonement..." Suzaku gulped. "And as part of my revenge."

"Revenge?" Milly asked, as Suzaku kept silent, holding back the pain from when the love of his life died.

Milly, seeing the body language from Suzaku, decided not to ask anymore, as a moment of silence washed over them.

"Milly." Nunnaly frowned as she spoke. "You're not telling us everything. It feels as though you wanted to ask something else, but you decided to ask another."

Milly was stunned, _'How did she know that?'_ She thought to herself.

"Y-your majesty!" Rivalz decided to speak up. "I-if you may please let go of Milly's hand."

"No." Came the simple answer. "I am not letting the two of you out of here, until you tell me what this question is Milly." Nunnaly said with a very serious tone.

Milly then looked down, confused, and as if all was lost. "L.L. Who is L.L.?" she whispered, barely audible, but loud and clear to Nunnaly, who spent almost three fourths of her life blind.

"I understand. Suzaku, please prepare them a room, within the palace." Nunnaly stated with a smile.

"Of course your majesty." Suzaku put his Zero mask on, as he went outside of the room.

"Oh your majesty, we have reservations." Milly explained, a bit confused to the decision of the empress.

"Oh, you two will be kept in here until I deem it safe to let the two of you go." Nunnaly flatly stated, as she turned her wheelchair around towards the dining table.

"What do you mean Nunnaly?" Milly asked, as she didn't understand what the empress was saying.

"I said that the two of you are staying here, until I let the two of you out." Nunnaly repeated, with a sad, yet convicting tone.

"W-WHAT?" Rivalz shouted, shocked as to what he was hearing.

"I... I see..." Milly muttered in a low tone, as she looked at her feet.

"A-ARE YOU DETAINING US?" Rivalz who felt the need to suddenly protect Milly, stomped towards the empress.

As he made his way towards Nunnaly, he suddenly lost the air in his lungs as he was given a solid blow to his stomach.

"We're still here, remember?" Noland asked, as he pushed Rivalz towards Milly.

"THIS IS ILLEGAL! WE'RE NOT JUST GOING TO SIT BACK YOU KNOW!" Rivalz fumed, as he spat on the floor.

_'Who is that kid?'_ Rivalz thought as he made another move towards the empress, thinking that he can overpower some kids. _'He just caught me off-guard, this time for sure!'_

"Please give up nii-san." A shy girl said, as Rivalz suddenly lost control of his feet.

"W-what is this?" Rivalz tried to move his feet, to no avail, as a pair of red eyes greeted him.

"Hello, I am Fumiko, please don't move too much, I might accidentally break something."

Milly stood frozen to the sight before her.

_'What is happening?'_ She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Geass Order Main base – China Tangshan coast<strong>

On the coastline horizon, can be seen two streaks of red, both heading to a certain point on the coast.

The two streaks then disappeared into a dark cave, within this cave was a group of robed men who greeted a green haired golden eyed girl, and a raven haired purple eyed boy.

"Welcome masters L.L. and C.C." The robed men bowed in unison. Afterwards, the robed men led them to a dead-end, where one of the men, inserted his pendant into the wall. Two minutes after the robed man placed his pendant, the ground shook, the abruptly stopped, as a small doorway opened up on the dead-end.

"Thank you." L.L. said, as he entered through the doorway.

_'My love, my warlock, I am sure that we will be able to find your uncle.'_ C.C. communicated to L.L.'s mind, hoping to calm him down.

_'I cannot my Sorceress, V.V. is my uncle, I feel that it is my duty to stop him.'_ L.L. responded.

_'Sorceress? Since when has he been called me sorceress?'_ C.C. thought to herself, amused.

_'I can't simply call you a witch now, you are too sweet and loving to be a witch.'_ L.L. interrupted C.C.'s thoughts.

_'Lulu! Stop reading my thoughts!'_

_'You too.'_

_'Touch__é_ _'_ C.C. thought back, as they entered the Order's communications room.

"Gottwald." L.L. said, as Jeremiah stood up and saluted his master.

"Master L.L.!" Jeremiah put his hand at his side.

"Have you found out where they are hiding?" Asked L.L., with an expectant tone.

"Yes your majesty. I have traced a weak signal, during the battle at Pendragon, heading into the Appalachian Mountains, before it disappeared." Jeremiah explained.

"Good. Thank you Orange." L.L. stated, somehow reminding Jeremiah, about his mistake of calling him majesty.

"I ask for your forgiveness master L.L."

"Apology accepted. Now take a rest Gottwald; we are going to move out tomorrow once dawn breaks."

"Yes master L.L." Jeremiah said, as he stood up, and walked out of the communications room; leaving L.L. and C.C. alone.

"Sorceress hmm?" C.C. teased L.L.

"Why of course, your sorcery is strong enough to control a demon."

"Not a demon, but a powerful young handsome..." C.C. went closer to L.L.'s face. "Wizard." She whispered, as she kissed L.L. in the lips, their tongues intertwining. After several minutes of non-stop kissing, their codes making them immune to suffocating, L.L. broke the kiss, making C.C. frown.

"I am sorry my sorceress, but I believe that we should take a rest now." L.L. said suggestively, as they both went towards their room, to spend the night in together.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon streets – Next morning<strong>

Along the streets of Pendragon; a red-head and a sixteen year old Kaguya Sumeragi, were prowling the streets looking for something.

"Are you sure they're here?" Kaguya asked, as she began to doubt Kallen, the red-head.

"I am." Kallen said, as she showed Kaguya her phone, which had a map that had a red dot on it.

"Oh! It's right there!" Kaguya screamed, as she dragged Kallen along a dirty alleyway.

"Oh no we missed them!" Kallen stopped, confused as to how they could miss a giant knightmare.

"Maybe they are underground!" Stated Kaguya, as she pulled Kallen back to the main street. Out of the corner of Kallen's eye, she saw a dog which had a suspicious collar around it.

_'Hmm... Nah, it couldn't be.'_ Kallen thought as she let herself get dragged by Kaguya.

* * *

><p><strong>Appalachian Mountains – Three hours later<strong>

Two black knightmare frames, were hovering over the Appalachian Mountains, as several green knightmare frames scouted along the ground.

"Your new designs are quite a feat aren't they?" Asked C.C. with a smirk, through their private radio-comm.

"Oh please C.C. you praise me too much; the Jian isn't that advanced." L.L. responded, with a flustered tone.

"How can I praise my husband too much? Is it not my job to support you?" C.C. retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Knightmare:<strong> Jian

**Specs:**

2x Arm mounted Slash Harkens

1x Anti-knightmare rifle

2x Anti-air shoulder mounted rocket pods

1x Revolving Blade Sword.

Yggdrasil Drive

Cockpit Ejection System

Air glide System

* * *

><p>"Master L.L.! We have engaged the targets!" A frantic voice said over their radio.<p>

"Roger that, everyone; Moon Leaf formation!" L.L. ordered.

"Yes Master L.L.!" The ground forces responded, as they formed an oval shaped formation with a tip pointing towards the detected enemy units.

Meanwhile, in the air; C.C. and L.L. were calculating the enemy strength; while dispatching a few VTOL gunships, which started spraying their bullets at them.

_'VTOLs, someone must have been smuggling weapons from within Britannia.'_ L.L. thought to himself, as he dispatched another one.

"Ground force; proceed to charge forward towards the enemy lines." L.L. commanded, while he and C.C. were now back to back, up against a swarm of gunships.

"C.C."

"Yeah, I understand." C.C. said, as they both flew high up in the air, and then unleashed two purplish lasers that obliterated all the gunships that used to be in the air. Afterwards, they both flew straight for the enemy lines to help their ground forces.

At the ground level, several anti-knightmare turrets were pounding the Geass Order's ground forces.

"Master L.L. the coordinates are five-zero-nine-yellow." A voice stated over the radio.

"Affirmative, C.C. Sagittarius plan." L.L. said with a commanding tone.

"I understand, my love." C.C. answered back.

The two black knightmares then flew opposite from each other, then fired a pure red beam to a certain point, which merged their two beams that in effect formed a spherical ball of energy, cackling with electricity as it formed.

"FIRE!" Both C.C. and L.L. shouted, as the ball of energy spread over a wide area, hitting every anti-knightmare turret within the battlefield.

"All targets have been destroyed." A report crackled over both C.C. and L.L.'s radio.

"Proceed to infiltrating the enemy facility; search and rescue for A.A. is 1st priority; kill V.V. on sight." L.L. coldly pronounced over his radio to all his ground forces, and to C.C.

Inside V.V.'s mountain base; several explosion tore openings on the walls, as a blonde haired boy, carrying a little girl over his shoulders, and a man, wearing a white combat vest and cape, ran through the chaos.

"V.V. are you sure that this little girl is worth it?" Astor questioned as they dodged several debris.

"I told you, she is not what she seems like." V.V. Explained, with a gasp as he was almost crushed by a large rock.

Just then, gunshots rang around them, and a voice, that surprised V.V. And Astor, on their tracks

"Those who turn themselves in will be met with extreme pardon, and mercy." A booming male voice declared over the base's main PA system.

"Damn, they worked faster than I expected." Said V.V. as he clenched his fist, and proceeded to flee with Astor.

Several masked robed men, then blocked Astor, and V.V.'s path.

"It's V.V.! Weapons are free!" One of the men said.

"Roger!" Another shouted, as they began firing at V.V. and Astor.

"V.V.! Get out of here!" Astor pushed V.V. through one of the holes made by one of the explosions as he was sprayed with lead bullets.

V.V. Stunned with the sudden circumstances got knocked out as soon as he was pushed through the opening.

"Master L.L. we have located master A.A., we have also terminated a man, but priority target has escaped." One of the soldiers said over his radio, as he checked the pulse of Astor, and ordered one of his units to pick A.A. up.

In the mountain base's control room, L.L. smirked as he gave his wife a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"How were things on your side husband?" C.C. asked, as she hugged L.L. back.

"Things are going according to as planned." L.L. smiled.

"Well, this calls for a celebration, and..." C.C. grinned, as she let go of L.L. and scooted to a far side of the room. "It's your treat!" C.C. victoriously announced as she held up L.L.'s wallet.

"What the? How were y-"

"Now, now, no talking until we get to the nearest Pizza Hut store." C.C. smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" L.L. screamed, as he fell down on his knees. "We just had that for breakfast!" L.L. began sobbing.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I now apologize for the delay on the next chapters. My exams are coming up, and it's exactly after a hell-week! :O I once again thank everyone for the support! :D Also, a few errors on the descriptions... I was sleepy at the time, I apologize.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Phew exams are finally over! YAHOO! I also got Persona 3! :D So yeah, I again apologize for the delay, and possible delays due to me playing Persona 3 XD Again I thank you all for the support! :D

Italics are for character thoughts: _'examplethought'_

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Appalachian Mountains<strong>

Astor Blancardin, supreme leader of the Ondraedan Knights was capacitated on the floor. Several masked soldiers surrounded him, as two of the soldiers picked up a little girl.

_'Where am I?'_ Thought the Ondraedan Knight's leader, as he began to form his consciousness.

"Are you awake now?" A demonic voice, which made Astor's hair stand up, boomed, as he began to take in his surroundings.

"Uahhhhhh..." Astor moaned, unable to form words, due to his injuries.

"You there, take him to the medical bay." The voice said.

"Yes master L.L." Another voice, which seemed to be a soldier, responded.

Astor was confused; he couldn't remember a single thing, as to why he is here.

_'Damn, did I get caught in a terrorist incident?'_ He thought to hiimself as he passed out once more.

By a river stream, at the base of one of the mountains, lied a young boy who was coughing.

"Damn nephew! DAMN IT!" He screamed as he punched a tree, making the birds on it fly away.

"Who's there?" A muffled voice, a voice which is made only through a full head helmet.

_'Just my luck.'_ V.V. cursed himself as he hid behind a tree.

"Area clear." The scout reported through his radio, as V.V. Sneaked up behind him.

_'Now, to test this out.'_ V.V. thought, as he touched the scout's shoulder.

"UWAAAAAGH!" The scout suddenly began to scream in pain, "Please no more!" He chanted, as he turned to a fetal position, and began to tremble in cold sweat.

"Interesting." V.V. muttered to himself.

"Private Arthur? Is something wrong? Please respond." A radio voice began to buzz, as the maddened scout threw his helmet off. "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" The crazed scout began to shout.

A gunshot was then heard all around, as birds flew away from the direction. Smoke muzzled out of V.V.'s personal handgun, as he put the man out of his misery.

"Arthur? Arthur!" The radio then buzzed silent, as V.V. made his escape, just as several soldiers popped out from the opposite direction, immediately checking up on the dead scout.

Back inside V.V.'s infiltrated base, L.L. was trying to get his wallet back from his wife, C.C.

"Give that back!" L.L. shouted as he chased C.C. around the base, earning knowing stares from several of the soldiers.

_'Here goes master L.L. and C.C. again.' _One of the soldiers thought, as C.C. and L.L. ran past him.

-WARNING! BASE HAS BEEN INFILTRATED. WARNING-

A voice, which sounded of that as a computer's suddenly, flooded the walkways, stopping C.C. and L.L. on their tracks, as C.C. used the distraction to put L.L.'s wallet down her assets.

-ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY, SEVERAL CHEMICAL REACTIONS HAVE BEEN DETECTED-

The voice chimed, repeatedly, as L.L. came upon a conclusion.

"Damn V.V.!" L.L. cursed as he picked up his radio. "All units evacuate immediately! Evacuate within a 100 kilometer radius! All mobile units pick up all the infantry troops now!" L.L. screamed into his phone, as a muffled "Yes sir!" was heard from his radio.

"C.C. lets get out of here! Quick!" L.L. shouted, as he grabbed C.C.'s arm and ran towards the hangar bay towards their knightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Pizza Hut – Pendragon<strong>

In a certain random Pizza Hut restaurant; C.C., A.A., and L.L. were waiting at a table to get their orders taken.

_'I can't believe it...'_ L.L., who was in his blonde disguise outfit, thought to himself, as he tried to keep his temper from escaping.

_'Can't believe what?'_ C.C. interrupted his thoughts, as her order of 5 ultra mega sizes of pizza has just arrived.

_'The fact that you two were able to still persuade me to buy you two pizza after a near-death experience.'_

_'Near-death?'_ C.C. asked.

_'Fine, after an almost grueling experience, you two were still able to annoy me into buying pizza.'_

_'The two of us did not in any way annoy you, we seduced you.'_ A.A. looked at L.L., with a stoic expression, while C.C. seductively winked at L.L.

"This can't be happening..." L.L. muttered, while taking a bite of his all cheese pizza.

"Oh it is happening." C.C. said suggestively. "Just be patient." She added, while licking her pizza, before swallowing it.

Outside Pizza Hut, a red head, and a certain chairwoman, were having an argument. The red head, Kallen's, clothes were distraught, and seemed as if she came from a junk yard scavenging for usable items. While Kaguya, the chairwoman, was soaked with a putrid odor, which can only be found in the sewers.

"I knew it. I knew it!" Kallen shouted, as she stopped on her tracks.

"Knew what?" Kaguya gloomily asked.

"That dog earlier, it explains why their location is always in the most awkward of places." Kallen stated, as she remembered the experiences the both of them went through in those two days looking for Lelouch.

"What about the dog?" Kaguya asked, disinterested.

"Lelouch set us up!" Kallen exclaimed, as said person sneezed, covering an entire pizza with his mucus.

_'Lulu...'_ C.C. began sending death threats to L.L. while releasing a purplish dark miasma.

_'I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!' _L.L. mentally screamed, as he suffered under the numerous images of him being tortured, killed, and crushed by a giant cheese-kun monster. _'PLEASE C.C.! I PROMISE TO BUY YOU MORE PIZZA!'_

As L.L. and C.C. were having a mental battle. A.A. noticed the two outside, and knew who they were instantly.

"L.L., C.C." A.A. said, interrupting the two from their mental battle.

"The two outside." A.A. stated, as L.L. and C.C. looked at the place where A.A. pointed.

"Crap! It's Kallen and Kaguya!" L.L. immediately ducked, as C.C. casually stood up and walked towards the two.

_'You better not be doing what I believe you're doing'_ L.L. thought to C.C. as he gulped.

"Hello you Kallen, Kaguya." C.C. greeted as she went outside the restaurant.

"C..C.C.!" Kallen pointed, as she prepared to launch herself on the green haired woman in front of her.

"Why, you two seem very energetic today." C.C. smirked, showing obvious signs, that she was smirking to the two girls in front of her.

"We know you have Master Ze- Lelouch!" Kaguya pleaded, as she launched herself on the green haired immortal, whom simply stepped aside, and dodged Kaguya's attempt.

"He is mine, and I will not let you have him." C.C. flatly stated, as she turned around and started walking back inside Pizza Hut, leaving two bewildered women.

_'He is alive.'_ Both thought at the same time, as they stared at the green haired girl, who disappeared inside the restaurant.

Back inside, the pizza that L.L. ordered as a way to appease his wife has just arrived, in time as C.C. calmly sat on her seat. Leaving L.L. to simply stare at her.

"Is my beauty too much for you boy?" C.C. stated, giving an obvious sign that she still did not forgive her husband for the earlier accident.

"Your beauty is... I am left speechless." L.L. decided to give up, as he knew that a C.C. who was grumpy because of a pizza related problem cannot be so easily appeased.

_'Do not worry, I dealt with them.'_ C.C. thought to L.L. as she grinned evilly from across the table, creeping L.L. out.

"My code." A.A. decided to interrupt the two, as they both moved their attention to the little brown haired immortal in front of them.

"A.A. it would be better if you talk to us via the mental link." L.L. said with a serious whisper.

"Alright."

_'As both of you already know, V.V. tried to take my code.' _A.A. explained to them.

_'But you still have it, so what seems to be the problem?'_ L.L. asked.

_'V.V. took half of my code; I noticed that several of my powers cannot be utilized.'_ A.A. continued. _'V.V. seems to have regained his abilities, but he has not regained his immortality, due to his forced attempt at taking my code.'_

_'I see.'_ L.L. commented, as a fuming red head and a sixteen year old girl barged through the entrance, out for blood. "C.C.! WHERE ARE YOU!" The Legendary Red Demon of the battlefield roared out, making a certain purple eyed boy gulp.

"Hello you two." C.C. fearlessly said, as the two demons of death began to walk towards their table, seemingly unstoppable as the security guard got trampled over.

"YOUUU!" Kallen pointed at C.C. who then noticed a blonde blue eyed man, weakly waved hello at them. "YOU!" Kallen screamed, as she waved L.L. back and forth, by holding his shoulders and pushing and pulling them, making L.L. dizzy.

"Get your hands away from my husband!" C.C. strictly said, with a promise of cold death in her tone.

A.A. simply looked at the scene in front of her with no care, as Kaguya's eyes sparkled at seeing her first love.

"No way! You two owe us for leading us on a wild goose chase!" Kallen blurted out unknowingly, as she realized and froze on the spot.

"So you were stalking us!" C.C. said with a triumphant look.

"N-no we were not!" Kallen denied; futile, since C.C. was the one who noticed the tracking devices on her knightmare.

"Ma-master Z-." Kaguya stuttered, but was stopped by L.L. who quickly covered her mouth, as the other guests began to stare at them.

"Guys, I think we should continue this elsewhere, would you two like some pizza?" L.L. asked, as he signaled for a waiter to take more of his additional orders.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace<strong>

A blonde and a blue haired boy were sitting on a bed in one of the rooms, contemplating as to what just happened.

"Milly." Rivalz broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Rivalz looked down at the carpet.

"For what?"

"For earlier."

"Look, it wasn't your fault ok? It was mostly mine, since I was too curious as to why Nunnaly liked to have her dinners in private with Zero." Milly explained.

Suddenly, the door opened, surprising the both of them, as four children, two of whom they recognized, went inside, followed by Nunnaly and Zero.

"Greetings you two." Nunnaly greeted, as she was pushed inside by Zero.

"Your majesty! We promise to never say anything about what we saw, and heard today!" Rivalz stood up, shocking Milly.

Nunnaly then started to giggle, making Milly and Rivalz confused. "Guess you two don't really know anything fortunately!" Nunnaly exclaimed. "But I doubt that you two have no questions about what happened earlier." Nunnaly stated, stunning Milly and Rivalz on the spot. "I guess you two do have questions! But unfortunately I can't answer any of them, you have to as the four children here." Nunnaly stated, as she began introducing the four children. "The one on my right is Noland, this one opposite Noland is Fumiko, the one beside Fumiko is Bamidele, and the one beside Noland is Huan."

"We apologize for earlier." The four children bowed in apology to Rivalz and Milly.

"We did not mean to hurt anyone, but we have orders to protect the empress." Noland explained.

"What was that, earlier?" Milly asked, as Fumiko stepped up.

"It i-"

"Knowing would label the two of you as possible threats to this country, and can result in your deaths. Would you two still like to know?" Nunnaly interrupted, as she looked at Milly and Rivalz in the eye.

Milly, who wanted to know decided upon an answer as she considered Rivalz. "No, we would not like to know anymore th-"

"P-Please we would like to know!" Rivalz managed to shout out, as he also considered Milly's wants.

Throughout the day, Nunnaly, Zero, and the four children explained the current situation to the two, who were surprised and shocked as to what they learned.

"S-so Lelouch is alive." Milly muttered, as she and Rivalz were left stunned, as the six people left their room.

"A-and we've become targets..." Rivalz nervously said, as he laughed, with a crazed expression on his face.

"I am sorry Milly." Rivalz apologized as he began laughing to himself.

"Rivalz, it's alright, I understand." Milly hugged Rivalz, as Rivalz then began to weep.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Black Knights Barracks<strong>

Inside the barracks, two scientists were working together on a new project that involved Tungsten Carbide Alloy, and were hard at work, when suddenly a door exploded open, as a group of five people began arguing. Lloyd who instantly recognized one of the people who interrupted their concentration immediately kneeled, with a smile on his face, following a plan that L.L. told him if this certain situation was to arise.

"Good Evening your majesty, is there anything that we can help you with." Lloyd said, as he cleverly involved Rakshata as well.

Rakshata, Kallen, and Kaguya were shocked; it really was the supposed dead emperor.

"So... Hi?" L.L. scratched the back of his wig, which he then took of, and bowed to the two ladies in front of him.

"Lelouch!" The two, Kaguya, and Kallen jumped at him, but was blocked by C.C. who had a look that mentally said _'HE IS MINE!'_

"Good Evening to you to Lloyd, now what do we have here?" L.L. walked over to the still in construction knightmare.

"Rakshata, would you be dear, and mind telling our contributor?" Lloyd said, as he followed the former emperor's plan.

"What? He was the one who gave us the Tungsten Carbide Alloy?" Rakshata exclaimed, as all was falling into plan for L.L.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I watched some Gundam SEED for old times sake, and I got some ideas for new weapons! XD Who knew that the teachers would bombard our town of the classroom with homework exactly after the exams... o.o I also decided to drop the dots in L.L. to LL instead, since it somehow gets weird as to where I am supposed to put some stuff in, but I might accidentally still put the dots sine it became a force of habit... Again I thank you all for the support! The favorites, the reviews and alerts! I thank you very much!

Italics are for character thoughts: _'examplethought'_

I own nothing; I do not own Code Geass, Gundam, or any other things that I might have put in here.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Black Knights Barracks<strong>

"What? He was the one who gave us the Tungsten Carbide Alloy?" Rakshata exclaimed, as Kallen was shocked at what she just heard.

"I consider it as more of a gift than a contribution to someone who was very loyal during the time that I was still considered alive." LL corrected Lloyd, as he went over to the table and picked up a chunk of the alloy.

"Of course your majesty." Lloyd immediately nodded, too excited for what other materials that he might receive from the former Emperor.

"Lloyd, I have to thank you again for assisting in the development of the Jian, tell me if there is anything that you might want." LL's tone changed, now as if in business.

"Ah yes, your maj-"

"Just call me LL"

"Alright, LL if you may allow me, can I tweak with more of your designs?" Lloyd's eyes sparkled, as some drool began to flow from his mouth, as L.L. began searching for something in his right pocket.

"Here it is!" L.L. announced, as he handed a piece of crumpled folded paper to Lloyd. "Sorry for the state of the paper, it was the effect of some business I had to tend to earlier."

"It is fine you- LL." Lloyd corrected himself.

"I call it the Positron Blaster Cannon, PBC for short, it was to be mounted on airships during my reign, but sadly it was not to be, however, I want you to look at this." L.L. explained, as Lloyd began to study the plans carefully. "This." LL pointed at a portion of the plans. "Is a smaller version of the PBC, it is to be mounted as an artillery cannon on knightmares."

"This is truly magnificent! You really are the son of Marianne the Flash, a true genius on knightmares! However I do not understand as to how you will be able to fit these on the Jians..." Lloyd was perplexed and amazed at the things that he was seeing, as Rakshata began to inch nearer to get a glimpse of the plans as well.

"Mine!" Lloyd turned away from Rakshata as she was finally about to sneak a peek.

"Now, now Lloyd, I believe that the two of you will be able to figure a way to implement this weapon together." LL stated, as he searched for another object in his pocket.

"Ah, here we are!" LL exclaimed as he gave another piece of paper to Lloyd, whose eyes began to get big as he saw the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Iceland - Husavik<strong>

In the town of Husavik, lies a metal fenced building. A building owned by the Ondraedan knights in secret. Outside, by the gate, a guard was met by a blonde boy who was clutching his chest.

"Damn it! I didn't expect that half the code won't even give me the power that I needed the most!" V.V. Muttered, as Lelouch's weak stamina was explained through V.V.'s tired demeanor.

"Halt!" The guard said in a gentle voice, as he mistook V.V. for a lost boy, looking for his mother. The guard then paid the price for his mistake, as several painful images from his past flooded his mind.

"Uguu!" The guard moaned out, as he dropped to the floor in a coma, as V.V. Sped past the gate, and into the building, just in time, as paramedics claimed the guard, and mistook it for a normal case of stroke.

_'That takes care of one thing.'_ V.V. then went up the stairs, into a private office, which was his.

_'Now for the next phase of my plan.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace – Dining Hall<strong>

It was pure ordered chaos inside the dining hall, as L.L., C.C., A.A., Nunnaly, Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, Kaguya, and the four Knights Templar, ate their breakfast. Suzaku stared at him with concern, while Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, and Kaguya stared at L.L., who took off his disguise, and looked like his former self, which was Lelouch vi Britannia, whom simply ate his breakfast without a care to the people staring at him.

_'Lulu, does it not disturb you?'_ C.C., who was concerned, asked L.L. telepathically.

_'I am alright my sorceress, as long as you are there, I can withstand anything.'_ L.L. answered.

"There they go again... it's like they have their own secret language or something." Nunnaly muttered, as everyone's, except A.A.'s, attention focused on C.C. and L.L.'s actions, who then noticed and continued eating their breakfast.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Kallen shouted, as she stood up and banged her fist on the table, earning everyone's, except the immortals, and the Knights Templar's, attention.

L.L. who then drank a glass of water, simply continued eating his breakfast, as Kallen walked over to him, and stood there as if expecting something.

"Is there something you want to speak about with my HUSBAND?" C.C. asked, emphasizing on the husband, which made L.L. feel something warm inside him. _'As your wife, it is of course my duty to protect you, and help you with your affairs, remember we share this life now.'_ C.C. told him telepathically, as she also felt what L.L. felt.

"H-HUSBAND? What proof do you have of that?" Kallen said, C.C. was left speechless, not knowing what to answer.

"Ha! I knew it!" Kallen smirked, and was surprised as one of the four children spoke up.

"Father, when will we go home?" Fumiko innocently asked, as she tugged at L.L.'s arm sleeve.

"Very soon Fumiko." L.L. answered, as he took another bite from the food on his plate, while everyone simply stared awestruck at him.

"FATHER?" The entire table screamed in unison, save from those who were part of the Geass Order, and Suzaku, who was worried about his friend.

"I apologize for her mistake Master LL." Noland, who was able to read the situation immediately said.

_'Very good Noland. CC remind me to get him something later!'_

_'Knowing you, I wouldn't need to.' _CC replied.

"But brother..." Huan interjected, as she sought to continue the chaotic event that was happening.

"B-BROTHER!" Kallen and Kaguya looked back and forth between Huan and Noland. "SO IT IS TRUE!" Kallen and Kaguya screamed, almost breaking LL's ears.

"I have a nephew now..." Nunnaly muttered over and over again, as if in a trance.

"Wait! Wait!" LL tried to clear up the situation to no effect, as the three women were already in a state of not listening to reason, while the red head and the UFN chairwoman were releasing a dark suffocating miasma, that made Noland, Suzaku, LL, and all the other males present in the Pendragon palace gulp, while having that sense that they were going to die to some horrible dark force.

"Charile, I believe that I have to call in sick today..." One of the guards told his female workmate, who was somehow immune to the dark miasma that was suffocating every male inside the Pendragon Palace.

"Noland... This is one of the reasons, as to why I keep on telling you to treat your sisters really nicely." LL said, as he patted Noland's shoulder as if saying goodbye forever.

"M-master LL..." Noland muttered, as a tear crept out from his eyes. "I will never forget you, who was a father figure to us." Noland, held LL's hand and squeezed it tightly, as Suzaku nodded in understanding, by carrying Nunnaly out of the room in a swift move.

"My, my, my husband, it seems as if you are having a problem." CC smiles, as the two women glared at her for again stating, that the man that they both want is hers.

"C-CC..." LL says pleadingly, as CC understood.

"I got this." CC acknowledges her husband's call for help as she stood up, and declared something that made LL cringe and wish that he never asked his wife for help instead.

"I suggest that we share him!"

"CC!" LL screamed as he also stood up and kissed his wife. "CC, you alone is more than enough for me, since I will always and only love you." LL stated after he broke the kiss, making sure that the two other women inside the room hear.

_'I knew that you were going to say that my love, my warlock...'_

_'So that was a test?'_

"Lelouch..." Kallen mutters, breaking LL and CC's mental conversation, as Kallen was shocked to the statement that she had just heard. "I understand, I apologize." Kallen bows her head, as Kaguya does the same.

"However..." Kallen's tone suddenly changes. "That does not mean that you will not receive punishment for what you did to the two of us..." Kallen and Kaguya then continue the releasing of the dark suffocating miasma that again made all the males in the Pendragon Palace feel sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace – Empress' Office<strong>

"Your majesty!" An officer went inside the room, as he slammed through the door, startling Nunnaly who was finishing her breakfast, along with Zero inside the room.

"My apologies."

"It is alright, continue soldier." Zero ordered.

"Y-yes!" The officer saluted, fearing the great Zero who killed the demon empreror. "We have just lost contact with all our bases in Iceland and with its government as well."

"I see, send in search teams, and organize rescue groups immediately." Zero declared, as he bowed goodbye for the day to Nunnaly, and went outside with the officer.

_'Suzu is so busy nowadays... I am the empress; I should be busy as well!'_ Nunnaly thought to herself as she drank a glass of water, after gobbling down a spoonful of the omelet that she was eating.

Just then her door opened once more, revealing her brother who looked as if he met death, who then took his soul, and placed it back.

"I see that you might have a problem sister, would you like me to help?" LL offers, as CC appears behind him, looking the same.

_'LL, promise me to always bring along those four children every time that we are going to Pendragon. Is that clear?'_ CC telepathically tells LL who simply nodded at her, and then placed his attention on his sister once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in the Dining Hall<strong>

"That does not mean that you will not receive punishment from the two of us..." Kallen and Kaguya muttered together, as if in a trance. In a split of a moment, the two females, then launched themselves at LL, Kallen, being a trained fighter, made a direct hit at LL's face, as he was sent flying towards a wall, creating a small impact crater.

"Lulu!" CC shouted in worry, as she went over to check on her husband.

"Hmm... from what I remember, it was also your plan was it not?" Kaguya, gets up from the ground, and begins walking toward CC.

"Kaguya." Kallen's arm stops Kaguya, as Kallen then cracked her knuckles. "Let me handle this."

In the same fashion, Kallen used her Kallen punch on CC who also hit a wall and created a small human sized crater.

"Oh yeah, now thinking back on it, the two of you are immortal right?" Kallen smiles, and laughs manically, as she begins to walk towards her two downed immortal opponents. As she was about to deliver another blow, her fist was stopped in mid-air by an unknown force.

"Please do not hurt Master LL and CC, they are very kind people, I am sure that if you talk to them nicely then they will listen." Fumiko steps up as her eyes glowed red with geass.

"Yes, please don't hurt them." Noland, mutters in a low voice.

_'Noland?'_ LL mentally asked himself and CC, as they both faked their unconsciousness.

"They might have done something wronf to the two of you, but please listen! Masters LL and CC have been very kind to us, they have been treating us as family!" Noland stopped, as he gulped, and continued, "No we are a family! So please forgive Masters LL and CC for whatever that they might have done to you!"

After Noland's statement, Bamidele, and Huan also went in front of Kallen and Kaguya with their arms spread out, as if protecting something precious to them, stopping Kallen in her tracks, as she and Kaguya simply left the room without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

_'After today's event, I believe that we need to treat them to something nice.'_ LL suggested.

_'Like a family outing?'_ CC teased.

"There they go again..." Nunnaly mutters to herself, as she caught the attention of LL and CC who heard her, who then stopped their mental conversation.

"Ahem!" LL coughs, breaking his little sister from her imagination.

"Oh yes! Of course big brother! I accept your help!" Nunnaly breaks out from her thoughts, and immediately nods and accepts her big brother's offer.

* * *

><p><strong>Iceland – Husavik (Ondraedan Knight's Main Headquarters)<strong>

The town of Husavik was war-torn, as several knightmare remains, and debris littered the streets. Somewhere along the northern border of the city was a fenced building with several soldiers guarding the barricade.

"Sir! We have Nine hundred casualties, and a thousand more that are missing." A soldier reported to a man wearing a sweater and working pants, as he took the papers that the soldier was holding out to him.

"Dammit! Any message from the Black Knights or Britannia?" The man in the sweater asked, as he began to rub his forehead.

"None sir, our radiomen have reported static which is most probably caused by jammers." The soldier answered, as he saluted and went out of the room.

_'God... I have underestimated these terrorists.' _The man said, as he set the reports on his table.

In the center of the town, was a group of armed white garbed men, who called themselves the Ondraedan Knights. In the middle of the group is a young blonde boy, VV who was explaining his plan to the knights.

"Group Nova will outflank the military garrison, and attack them from behind, they will think that your group will be their reinforcement, so move in, act natural, and start shooting only when they shoot you, or once you are inside, is that clear?" VV explained to a man who looked like an officer of sorts.

"Yes sir!" The man saluted, as the man walked away and began ordering some soldiers.

"Group Mara will distract the enemy main forces, by attacking them head-on, now remember, do not in any case just charge blindly, and use guerilla tactics to reduce your casualties."

"Sir yes sir!" Another man, who was a bit chubby, and seemed to be too tall for his size saluted and walked out of the room, and began ordering soldiers of his own.

_'This is going far better than I expected...'_ VV thought as he began explaining more of his plan to his other subordinates.

Back in the northern military garrison, reports have been coming in into the office of the man wearing a sweater.

"Commander!" A soldier ran inside the room, making several people who were holding papers stumble, as the first explosion broke out outside the room.

"They've broken through our lines! They are inside!"

"What? I thought that our reinforcements have just arrived, what is happening back there?" The commander shouted, as he grabbed his coat and a hand gun and ran outside with the soldier.

There was pure panic and chaos outside the commander's office, the refugee civilians were running around, as children, women, and men, with no definite choice died to a hail of bullets that several white robed men unleashed on the garrison.

"Everyone form up!" The commander ordered as his own soldiers formed a formation, by taking cover behind the nearby walls and debris, as they prepared for their counter attack.

"Fire in the hole!" The commander shouted, as he threw a personnel type chaos grenade, which was a miniature version of the knightmare's, that killed only one of the Ondraedan knights.

"Everyone, fire!" The commander ordered, as he made himself vulnerable and aimed at the fleeing knights.

"Take that and run you cowards!" One of the soldiers shouted, when suddenly another explosion broke their short celebration.

Several knightmares appeared around them, as the machines pointed their weapons as if urging them to shoot and die, or simply give up.

"Damn." The commander muttered in a low voice, as he gripped his handgun.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: December... the Holidays... Wells, since I am here, I am going to start experimenting with onomatopoeias, but only a few for now, since I am not used to them yet.

Italics are for character thoughts: _'examplethought'_

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Military High Command<strong>

In the place where Britannia keeps its most knowledgeable generals, and best tacticians, soldiers were on high alert, as clerks, and secretaries ran around, as paper work scattered all over the floor, it was a controlled chaos. In the midst of this disciplined panic, LL, CC, who was pushing a wheelchair, AA, and Nunnally passed by unnoticed, as they moved towards an empty elevator, which was mostly used by service personnel, the maintenance crews and janitors. Once inside the elevator, and making sure that no one was following them as he closed the elevator doors; LL then pressed the buttons in a combination of sorts, after five minutes of button mashing, which made CC seem as though she was young, the lights went out, startling both Nunnally, and AA.

"What was that?" Nunnally asked, scared.

"It is alright Nunnally, we are safe, there is nothing to be afraid of in this area." LL assured his little sister, as he hugged her.

The elevator doors then opened, revealing a well lit room, with a double door across the room.

"Follow me, and make sure that you don't get lost." LL stated, as he walked towards the double doors, while making sure that his companions are right behind him. LL then put his hand on the surface of the double doors, as AA and CC did the same, as the sound of something being unlocked echoed around the room.

Through the double doors, was a majestic serene room, with marble flooring, and white polished granite walls. It was the room, where the Geass Directorate was founded, as several code bearers from around the world, had a meeting to discuss their unusual abilities. LL told as much of the history that he knew; as he telepathically asked his wife, CC, to continue for him.

_'I am sorry my love, but the only history that we do know of is the one that you told us.'_ CC answered, earning an 'I understand look' from LL.

"Wow, how did you know of this place brother?" Nunnally wondered in amazement, as the room radiated an aura which made her feel as though she was in the presence of a god. LL simply dismissed her question and went towards a red leather chair, with brass armrests.

"Nunnally." LL called.

"Yes brother?"

"The attacks were in Iceland, if I am correct right?" LL asked like a general who was weighing his options. "Nine garrisons have also failed to report in the last twenty four hours."

"Yes brother, your information is correct." Nunnally stated, now using her business tone, which she has developed right after she was made empress.

"I see." LL muttered, as he put his arm up, which at first did nothing, until his hands glowed green, to the point that a circular band with intricate characters around it appeared. Exactly as the band appeared, the three immortals in the room lost consciousness, leaving Nunnally shocked, and scared as to what just happened.

_'Do not fret Nunnally, this is simply one of the secrets that this room carries.'_ A voice clicked in Nunnally's head.

"Big brother? How... Where are you?" Nunnally screamed, as she was left immobile on her wheelchair.

_'I am right here, this room has a special power within it, it lets us code bearers enter the consciousness of every person in the entire world.'_

"Oh! So it is like a universal security room!" Nunnally gasped in surprise, as she looked at her surrounding differently.

_'Y-yes, yes; think of it as a security room, where all the cameras show their live feeds.'_ LL answered,a bit happy and feeling a bit awkward due to his sister's words.

"Amazing!" Nunnally commented.

_'Sorry Nunnally, I'll be out for a bit, CC found something.'_

"It is alright brother! But please don't leave me out in the dark like last time!" Nunnally interjected, making LL think to himself, as he decided to do things a bit more differently this time.

_'Of course Nunnally I'll make sure of it.'_ LL promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

In a world, where the scenery is made up of multiple colors, with several different doors; CC and LL were moving around and opening different doors as if they were searching for something.

"Big security room huh?" CC teased, as she closed a door that then disappeared and was replaced by a different colored door.

"Is this how you people spend your time in, during the old days?" LL asked, ignoring CC's comment about his sister.

"I am not sure, we did not use this place during my time as a code bearer." CC answered her husband, with an obviously made up feeling of sorry.

LL who was by now immune to his wife's taunts, decided to play along a bit. "I see..." He looked away into a far horizon, more obviously exaggerating his emotions and actions.

"Hmph! You think you can out fake me?" CC stated, as she grabbed LL by the arm, and pulled him towards a door.

"Wait up! CC!" LL gasped for breath, after they stopped at the front of a bluish metal door.

"Here we are!" CC made a gesture with her hands, as if presenting a new car model.

LL then opened the door, as he was followed by CC inside. Through the doors, was darkness, until number of screens suddenly lit up, startling LL and his wife.

"Woah!" LL grunted, as he almost went through one of the screens. "What the? These are..."

"Memories." CC finished.

As they walked down the dark area, LL then raised his right arm, and muttered, "I hope this works..."

Surprisingly, as he raised his arm, a reddish glow then emanated from his hand, which then spread throughout the darkness, erasing it, and at the same time blinding the two immortals. After the glow dissipated, LL and CC opened their eyes and were met by pedestal in front of them.

"What is this?" LL walked towards the pedestal.

"Lelouch; that is a memory device." CC answered from memory that she has gained after researching about others that were like her as she tried to alleviate her boredom in the past.

"I see, do you know how this works CC?" LL decided to stay a bit cautious to contraptions that he did not know about.

CC then remained silent, as LL thought that she did not hear and repeated, "CC do you know how this works?"

"I do not know, only Marianne and Charles went in here." CC answered, as the two looked at the object in front of them. As they looked at it, a thin metallic stick then popped out, and made a red light that then scanned CC and LL's faces.

"CODE GEASS OF THE TYRANT CLASS WELCOME TO THE COGNISCENCE."

"CODE GEASS OF THE LOVERS CLASS WELCOME TO THE COGNISCENCE."

Large red texts appeared above the pedestal, which were projected from the pedestal itself that surprised both LL and CC.

"PLEASE ENTER DATE AND YEAR OF THE MEMORY." Another sentence replaced the previous text of welcome.

"What? How do we do that?" LL commented, and as if on cue, a keyboard with foreign characters appeared, and then floated from the pedestal and stopped in front of them.

"I see..." LL muttered, as he looked at the characters on the board.

"Lulu, I know this, let me handle it, just tell me what you want to see." CC stated, as she stepped in front of Lelouch, who then smiled at his wife.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>Iceland – Husavik – Military Garrison<strong>

"Take that and run you cowards!" A soldier shouted into the air, as a sudden explosion broke his cry.

Several knightmares, then surrounded the soldier, who was with a number of his allies.

"Damn!" A man in a coat hit the ground with his fist, as his grip on his hand gun tightened.

There was a moment of silence; the soldiers looked at the knightmare's weapons, facing their deaths. Then the sound of machinery; the knightmares were preparing to fire. The man wearing the coat, the commander, raised his gun and aimed at one of the knightmares and fired.

BAROOOM

An explosion erupted around the soldiers, as the knightmares which used to be surrounding them, were now gone, replaced by smoking scrapped metal parts, with a few of the dismembered pilot's body parts strewn across some of the broken metal frames.

"This is High General Cornelia!" A commanding voice, from a woman, which showed years of experience, boomed across the town, as a number of airships appeared across the sky.

"Interesting. My nephew has finally made her move." VV muttered, as he walked towards a VTOL gunship.

"I am enforcing full martial law on this town of Husavik, curfews will be highly implemented." The voice once more boomed across the town, "All exits out of and into the city will be blocked, evacuees are requested to relocate to the nearest government military garrison, that is all."

"Your highness, is this really needed?" Zero stood up, and walked towards Cornelia.

"Yes. Now please go back and sit on your seat Zero." Cornelia stated, with a cold voice that showed that she was in her preferred territory, her own turf, a battlefield.

"But your highness!"

"SIT DOWN ON YOUR SEAT ZERO." Cornelia promised torture and bitter death in her statement, as she stood up, and began giving out orders, "Their time is up, launch all the troops, and clean out the town in one swoop!"

"Yes my lord!" The entire control room of the airship responded, as they all began to work.

GRUUUUSH

The sound of a hundred knightmares launching at the same time echoed throughout the entire town, weakening the Ondraedan Knight's resolve, as some began to surrender, and boosted the war torn, and squashed defenses of the town, which were taken by surprise.

"Do not give up!"

"Where is master VV?"

"HUWAAAAH! DIE YOU BITCHES!"

"Requesting back-up!"

The sound of several radio messages boomed at the Ondraedan Knight's control room, which was in a state of panic.

"Master VV!" A female clerk began to knock on VV's door, while holding a stack of papers. "Master VV!" The clerk knocked again; finding that no one was answering; she got a key from one of the maintenance, and opened the door, empty.

Inside Cornelia's airship, a lone VTOL gunship, made its way through the hangar, and landed, right in front of one of the service doors.

"Who is that?" One of the engineers asked, as one of his colleagues answered his question, "I do not know."

After the gunship landed, the cockpit opened, revealing a blonde boy, who casually walked towards the service door.

"Stop right there!" Two soldiers, from the military police, ran up to the boy, as said boy, stopped and then smirked.

"Who ar-" The soldier was not able to complete his question, as pure rage built up inside him, and his colleague. "FUCKING BRITANNIAN ROYALTY! THEY PROMISED CHANGE, BUT LOOK THEY'RE STILL RULING OVER US LIKE WE ARE SOME CHICKENS WHO ARE FED TO BE HAPPY!"

The two soldiers began cursing the entire britannian royalty, as the boy in front of them disappeared.

"Your highness! We have an unidentified gunship in hangar three!" An officer reported to Cornelia, who was eating her lunch, which consisted of roast beef, with broccolis.

"I understand. Any reports from the guards?"

"None ma'am! However, we have two guards who began punching each other, and reports of them committing treason, your highness." The officer responded.

"Treason?"

"Insults against you, your highness." The officer answered, as Cornelia began thinking.

"Zero, plea-" Cornelia was then interrupted, as sounds of gunfire emanated from the control room's door.

"Tsk! They're here already?" Cornelia cursed, as she grabbed her handgun and emptied a clip, through the door.

"Your highness Cornelia! Please take the escape shuttle; I will hold them off right here!" Zero stated, as he remembered his promise to Nunnally.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Palace – Nine hours earlier <strong>

After Zero left Nunnally's office, and was in his knightmare, which he was going to use to travel to the military air field, he received a transmission from the empress.

"Zero." Nunnally said, with no emotion or any tone.

"Yes Nunnally?"

"Please take care of sister Zero... no, not Zero, but as Suzaku, the Knight of Zero, a knight of the round!" Nunnally pleaded, as she tears welled up in her eyes.

"I promise, Nunnally." Zero answered with honor, as he put his hand across his chest, and made a slight nod, since he was in his knightmare.

"NO!" Cornelia screamed, as she loaded another clip into her gun, and pointed it at the door.

"Your highness!" Zero shouted, as his geass to live began to act. _'Damn! NO!'_

_'Lelouch, I will not let another to die for me, NO! Stupid Lelouch! If a king does not lead , then his subordinates won't follow... Stupid! I won't let another to die for me, this time, I know that I was not much of a good sister, but this time I will stay with you Euphie, Lelouch! And keep the two of you company!'_ Cornelia screamed at herself, as she believed that she was facing her death.

Outside the door, VV prepared a handful of anti-personnel chaos grenades; he planned to finish it all up in one shot with one grenade. _'But one can never be too cautious' _VV said to himself.

VV then walked towards the door, as he used the body of a dead soldier, to shield himself, as he opened the door and threw the grenades in.

Cornelia, accepting her fate as she saw the grenades, smiled, as she knew that she was going to be able to pay for something that she failed to do.

_'Lelouch, Euphie... I am sorry, but with this...'_

_'WHAT ABOUT NUNNALY? LIVE SISTER DAMN IT!'_ A voice screamed into her head that gave her a headache, as her subordinates, and Zero, also began to have headaches.

_'I guess this is it...'_ Cornelia gave up, as suddenly a reddish light lit up the control room, which formed a familiar symbol across the floor.

"GEASS!" VV shouted in shock, as the earlier grenade he threw exploded in mid-air, and did not unload its deadly projectiles.

VV then threw the rest of his grenades which all ended up the same, exploded in mid-air and did not unleash any projectiles. Cornelia and her subordinates simply stared, as she muttered a word, which Zero heard.

"Lelouch."

As VV threw another grenade, he gasped in shock.

"NOOO! NOOOO!" VV screamed, a he immediately grabbed a dead soldier's rifle, and aimed it, as Cornelia noticed that her surroundings began to glow brighter with the red color of the floor.

"DAMN IT!" VV unleashed a barrage of bullets, which were all met with an invisible force, which simply stopped the bullets in their tracks in mid-air.

"Unbelievable!" An officer commented, fascinated by the miracle that was happening in front of them.

"NOOO!" VV shouted, as the room began to glow red, until Cornelia, Zero, and the officers saw no more, as VV's voice grew fainter and fainter.

Cornelia then woke up on a majestic red leather couch, which she has only seen in Aries palace, and her late father's private quarters in the old Pendragon Palace, before it was destroyed by a FLEIJA.

She looked around her surroundings, until her eyes met a color of green, black, and light brown hair.

"So brother, when will Suzu and Big Sister Cornelia wake up?" A voice that was very familiar to Cornelia spoke up.

"Hmm... I am not sure..." A male voice, which Cornelia, knew, but could not believe answered, as she began to take in her surrounding with more detail, as she finally broke from the last stupors of her sleep.

"Right about now my husband." A voice that Cornelia did not recognize so much shouted out, that earned a frightened gasp from the male voice, as a black haired boy then stood up, and two purple eyes met, as LL, looked at his sister, who gave him a look of at first shock, then anger.

"Where am I? What happened to my forces? You? WHO ARE YOU, IMPOSTOR?" Cornelia demanded for answers as she stood up and made her way towards her brother, who then took a step back.

Just then, another explosion interrupted the fated reunion between brother and sister.

"LELOUCH! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?" Kallen's signature punch broke its way through the door, which gave way, through an explosion, and then closed quietly, as if nothing happened.

"K-K-Kallen? How did you find me in here? More importantly how were you able to..." Lelouch began to pace back slowly, until his back met a cold marble wall.

"You really underestimate your Q1 you know?" Kallen stated, as she showed Lelouch a data pad, which had a map with a blinking dot on it, "When I couldn't find you anywhere, I decided to look above and below."

"No... it's not that... I mean h-how..." Lelouch stuttered, as he looked at his wife for answers.

"Impossible... unless... Lulu, when you died, did anybody else touch you?" CC asked, with seriousness.

"H-how do I know? I was out cold remember?" Lelouch who was now squirming under fear of what might happen to him.

"Nunnally was only able to come inside, since she saw the origin, when she saw your memories when you died, and Cornelia, since we teleported her here..." Lelouch began thinking, as he stood up, and fixed his posture.

"Kallen." Lelouch said, which made said girl stand up straight, "Good to see that you're still loyal... somehow, but by any chance, did you touch me when I was dead?" Lelouch matter of factly said, which earned him a gasp from Cornelia, and Kallen, who was by then blushing red, and a comment from CC, "My, I can't believe my husband is so much in heat... would you want to?" CC asked Lelouch seductively, which made Lelouch realize the situation that he has wrought.

"Ahem! I mean did you experience any weird things after I died?" Lelouch quickly rephrased what he said.

"She hugged your corpse as well big brother." Nunnally interjected, "Right after she was released, she joined me as well."

"Kallen, what did you see?"

"I... I..." Kallen began to quiver, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why? Why hide everything from us? Why?" Kallen cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11 – Zero Requiem<strong>

"Brother! BROTHER!" Nunnally wailed, as she began to cry and mourn for her brother, it was then, as she held his hand, that memories that were not her own entered her head, playing in a fast pace, that can make anybody else, she thought, go insane.

_'If this is what you want to show me brother...'_ Nunnally thought to herself, as event played out in her head, she saw her brother talking with Suzaku, she saw a tribe, an ancient tribe, a bluish white light, fragments of white around her, and then it was all over in an instant. People were around her, as paramedics appeared, and came to take her; she kindly refused, as she saw Kallen, passed out beside her, who just then began to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"It was all for Zero Requiem." Lelouch simply answered as he turned around and went back to sit on the majestic red leather couch, "It seems as though Suzaku is about to wake up, why don't the two of you make yourselves at home as well?" Lelouch said, as CC, sat beside him on the arm rest, and hugged him with care.

_'I will be here with you my husband; we will get through this problem together.'_

_'So will I, let us do this together!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's after story notes:<strong> Phew, I believe that this is the longest (in my books) chapter that I have made! O.O So yeah, I am kinda interested in what your thoughts are, so please feel free to review! ^_^

I thank you all you readers for the support! :D

***POSSIBLE SPOILER***

And what could this problem be? Could it be VV or something entirely different? xD


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Sorry for the late update! It's the Christmas season! Lots of parties, and amazingly fun moments! So sorry for the next late update... But I will finish this, we are nearing the climax! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :D

Italics are for character thoughts: _'examplethought'_

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Cogniscence<strong>

"Why? Why hide everything from us? Why?" Kallen cried out, as CC hugged Lelouch, as if to comfort him.

"It was all for Zero Requiem." Lelouch answered, while CC was hugging him on the red leather couch.

"I... I see..." Kallen muttered, as she faced the floor with her head, her arms shaking.

"Kallen!" Lelouch called, as Kallen suddenly walked up to him, as she grabbed her pistol from her waist.

To everyone's surprise, she suddenly kneeled, as she presented her gun to Lelouch.

"I shall always be, and forever will be your Q1, I will be your sword, and shield, I am your ace..." Kallen managed a gulp, "Your highness!"

Lelouch, who was speechless from the situation, simply sat staring at the red-head; Cornelia was similarly stunned from the chain of events that unfolded in front of her; Suzaku, was still unconscious on the floor, while Nunnally, being Nunnally, was at first silent, as she looked at her brother then at Kallen, then at CC, then at Suzaku, then at Cornelia, and then she finally screamed out, "This is so amazing! Lelouch! You have to accept her as your knight! I will be a witness along with big sister Cornelia!"

"Le- Lelouch... Please, accept me as your knight." Kallen stuttered in a low tone, as a single tear dropped from her left eye and disappeared into the carpet on the floor.

"I..." Lelouch looked at his wife for confirmation, as CC simply nodded with a smile that showed that she understands.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia... no as Master LL of the Geass Order, ask you if you would accept this contract..." Lelouch said, as Kallen looked at him surprised.

"In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this, and you accept its conditions. As you live in this world of humans, you will live unlike any other; a different providence, a different time, a different life. This Power, this Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Now, are you willing to accept this contract?" Lelouch then took a deep breath after he said this, as CC tapped his shoulder, and gave him a thumbs up for saying the terms in memory.

_'What? You believe that I Lelouch vi Britannia, would not be able to memorize a contract like that?'_ Lelouch told CC telepathically, as CC simply smiled at him.

"I... I accept your contract!" Kallen stuttered into a firm resolve as she said these words with a strong conviction.

As Kallen said these words, Lelouch, touched her forehead, and then memories, and thoughts that were not Kallen's own, entered her mind, she saw a tribe, a tribe of immortals, two planets which collided with one another forming a light, a warehouse showing several soldiers, which were wearing a uniform which identified them as a Royal Guard, shot themselves in the head, and finally a scene familiar to her a float, that was then covered with blood.

Cornelia was simply amazed, as to how her little half brother spoke differently, as if he was on another level, a level that was... "Not human." Cornelia muttered under her breath, as CC and Lelouch, with their stronger senses, heard her but said nothing.

"Rise Kallen Kozuki, I now appoint you as head of the Director's guard." Lelouch stated.

"Director?" Kallen asked, as she did not understand her new allegiance.

"That would be me and CC." Lelouch answered, as he pointed at himself and CC, "You will also be in charge of forming this guard, the Knights Templar are under my direct control, so you cannot take them; think of them as the OSI of my father." Lelouch said the last few words with spite, as he recomposed himself.

_'Damn, I believe that I am somehow becoming like him.'_ Lelouch thought to himself, as he did not notice that his wife, CC heard him telepathically.

_'Well... if it is any consolation to you, Charles did not have any relations with VV.'_ CC interrupted his thoughts which caused him to get a very wrong mental image, as he shakes his head.

"DAMNIT CC!" Lelouch roared angrily, as he glared at CC, and then noticing the others, whom were all now looking at him skeptically, immediately changed his tone and mood.

Lelouch then coughed up a bit, as if readying his voice, "As I was saying, I will leave the formation of the guard to you, I will give you a list of candidates later, and I will let you meet them as well. Also, would you kindly demonstrate your new power/"

"W-wai! Lelouch! How about my job at the Black Knights? What about Ohgi? Tohdoh? And that other Zero?" Kallen said the last one with an annoyed tone, as she turned her head to the side upon saying it.

"You will still work for them." Lelouch stated, as the huge screen, as Kallen got ready to use her new given powers.

Kallen then assumed a stance which made CC, AA, Cornelia, and even Nunnally laugh.

"I, Kallen Stadtfeld order the forces of the galaxy to protect those important to me!" Kallen shouted with conviction, as several mirror like barriers appeared around Lelouch and CC. Afterwards, Kallen raised her personal side arm and fired five rounds directly at Lelouch's head, which somehow still scared the immortal former emperor.

_'I hope that this girl does not become the death of me.' _Lelouch thought, which as usual CC heard.

_'Don't worry, I am willing to share.' _CC interrupted his thoughts once more, as his cheeks reddened a bit.

Just then, the large computer terminal at the far end of the room, with a wide screen, lit up ad showed Jeremiah's face.

"Ah! Orange how was the search?"

"I have found it your majesty." Jeremiah gave a curt bow on the screen.

"Very good!" Lelouch said joyfully, as the other occupants of the room he was in, save for CC and AA, were confused as to what the two were talking about.

_'Soon, CC. Soon!'_ Lelouch told his wife, CC telepathically, as the two smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelia's Airship – Nike<strong>

"NO! DAMMIT!" VV banged the metal console, as his fists bled from the impact.

_'He has control of the cogniscence, but no matter, I will still achieve my dream, a dream that you have foolishly destroyed through your selfish actions brother.'_ VV thought to himself, as his bleedings fists regenerated as if they were never scratched.

"The enemy is in the control room! Block his escape quickly!" Voices from the hall which VV came inside from were heard, synchronized with the sound of combat boots which slammed the floor.

A brave soldier, a blonde haired woman, passed through the control room entrance first, as her subordinates came in behind him. VV was crouched behind a panel, as he prepared an assault rifle, which he took from one of the dead guards in the room; after a single click, VV fired short round bursts at the incoming soldiers; the brave soldier took in most of the hits, her blood sprayed across the floor in front of her, as blood flowed from her lips. Her fellow soldiers, took cover, and began their own goal of avenging her.

"Take this you fucking terrorist scum!" A voice, whom VV identified as the voice of a young male adolescent, threw a miniature Chaos mine, which sent several high speed projectiles that had the power to pierce through the panel, all over the room.

"Hmmf!" VV tried to bite back a moan, as blood appeared on his clothes, four of the projectiles pass through the panel and pierced through VV going through him like butter, this would have killed a normal human, but VV had half a code, and this gave him enough regenerative powers to survive.

As the smoke and noise settled within the control room, the soldiers believed that they have killed the terrorist, once they were near the area where they thought that the lone perpetrator was; VV jumped through the window, surprising the soldiers, who looked on, thinking that he would die from the fall.

"Hmph, fools." VV mumbled, as he pushed a button that he was holding in his right hand, which then triggered an explosion that killed all the soldiers in the control room.

VV then fell head first onto the ground, breaking his neck and cracking several of his ribs. He was dead for two hours until his the regenerative power, that was provided by half of AA's code, began to work on him. VV awoke with the pain still lingering on his body, as he tried to stand up, he immediately fell, as his legs were still damaged from the fall. VV then looked at Cornelia's airship, the Nike, which had a large plume of smoke coming from a place that he identified as the control room.

"Is this the world which dares replace my dream?" VV asks himself as he watches the britannians retreat due to their leader disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Military High Command<strong>

Confusion ran amok in the building as officers, and other high officials began answering phone calls, and treating a group of pilots, soldiers, and engineers which suddenly appeared in their building. In one of the elevators; Lelouch was explaining the current situation to his sister, who was carrying a still unconscious "Zero" over her shoulder, with his head behind her.

"So let me get this straight brother." Cornelia said the last few words with a bit of anger, as she reminisced about her favorite sibling, Euphemia.

"You teleported my soldiers here accidentally, and due to lack of space, they were moved to a place above." Cornelia said skeptically as she fixed Zero's position on her shoulder, by raising him a bit.

"Yes, I made sure that they were to appear inconspicuous by teleporting them to several empty rooms up there.

"And how am I supposed to explain everything again?" Cornelia asked, as Nunnally raised her hand behind Lelouch.

"Leave that to me! Brother you are going to owe me for this!"

"Of course, just tell me what you want ok?" Lelouch, who can never win against his own sister, weakly replied, as Nunnally handed him a list.

Lelouch then gulped, "All this?"

"Yes." Came a simple absolute reply which Lelouch can never twist, even though he can never even really twist his own little sister's words, except in dire situations.

_'I'll make sure it does not come to that'_ Lelouch promised to himself, as he put on a wig, and a pair of blue contacts, once the elevator hit their destination.

"It was a pleasure to meet you your majesty and your highness!" Lelouch gave a dramatic bow, as Cornelia and Nunnally bowed with their headas in return.

After the elevator door closed, leaving Lelouch inside the elevator; he grabs an ear phone with a mic from his pockets.

"ZZ, tell the rest to get ready; a peaceful world with no hate, or discrimination is upon us, soon the world will accept us for who we are; no more witch hunts, no more purge, just simple gentle peace."

Lelouch said over the mic, as the elevator stopped at the lowest level, revealing CC in the clothes she wore when she returned his memories in Babel tower.

_'Ready'_ CC told Lelouch telepathically.

_'Understood.'_ Lelouch grinned as CC intertwined her arms with his, as the elevator once more headed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Geass Order Main Headquarters – China – Tangshan coast<strong>

ZZ just finished talking to LL through a sound only call. He was now on his way to make preparations for the Geass Director's master plan, a plan that he himself is interested in.

_'Ha! LL, I can't wait to see as to what you are planning!'_ ZZ thought to himself, as he walked into Jeremiah.

"Master ZZ!" Jeremiah saluted, as ZZ simply waved the cyborg off.

"Oh yeah, his royal highness is initiating the first phase of the plan." ZZ sarcastically said to Jeremiah, who stopped, and then smiled his way while running towards the exit.

_'Exciting!'_ ZZ walked to his quarters for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning – Thought Elevator – Pendragon<strong>

"CC, are you sure that this can still be used?" Lelouch asked CC, besides knowing the answer himself.

CC then smiled, then glanced over the love of her life and then stated, "Of course!" CC said passionately with exaggerated emotion, that Lelouch had a laugh.

"Haha! CC, no need to be so dramatic." Lelouch's laugh was by now toning down.

"Ah, just like you; I Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to..."

"I get it, I get it!" Lelouch cut off his wife as she imitated him with one hundred percent accuracy.

"Hihi!" CC giggled, as she tried to hide her giggle to no avail, as her husband who knows how she acts through the use of his superior memory, began to laugh alongside her, as he was, by now, used to how CC acts, as CC was used to him.

"That is not how I do it, you first have to swing your cape in a fabulous fashion like this!" Lelouch made a dramatic demonstration as CC now began to laugh more uncontrollably.

"Yes, I am very aware of how fabulous I am, those pictures that Nunnally posted online does not help either, since as the most hated person on Earth, people can easily discredit me." Lelouch stated, as CC then spoke up.

"I believe it is more of comment on your fashion statements!" CC then continued to laugh harder, as Lelouch's face reddened to embarrassment.

_'I can't believe that I am getting embarrassed, when there are only two of us in here.'_

Just then, Jeremiah appeared with Kallen behind him, "Your majesty!" Jeremiah saluted, as Kallen did the same.

_'Oh yeah, we're not the only ones in here...'_ Lelouch thought to himself, as CC simply smiled at him.

"Didn't I tell you two to stop doing that? No need to be so formal." Lelouch waved his hand around, which made CC, and Kallen, who exhaled and relaxed herself a little, giggled at Lelouch's actions.

"Fabulous." CC muttered which made Kallen and herself laugh harder.

"Jeremiah, please tell me why you are here again." Lelouch was face palming himself as he began to discuss with his most loyal right hand person.

"Yes, the preparations are complete now; we are now awaiting your final orders." Jeremiah stated.

"I understand; Noland, tell the others to get ready." Lelouch said over a radio, which he took from his pocket.

"Everyone, get to your positions!" Lelouch ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Iceland – Thought Elevator Entrance<strong>

"I am telling you! LL's plan is just the same as mine! Even if you capture me, it will change nothing!" VV wailed, as he was dragged into an armored prison car by two black knights members.

"Good job Kallen Kozuki, your guess was right, VV was going to go to this place." Tohdoh, a well known black knights general, shakes her hand, as Zero came up between them.

"Ms. Kozuki, if I may please have a word with you in private."

Kallen and Zero then walked up in a corner, where none of the others can hear them.

"Kallen, I know that it was Lelouch who told you this, only he can come up with a plan such as this." Zero stated, as he noticed that Kallen flinched for the tiniest moment, which in turn confirmed his suspicions.

"Kallen, tell me; what is Lelouch planning?"

Kallen then turned tried to get past him, but his stronger and more athletic build, prevented her from doing so.

"Kallen, please tell me." Zero pleaded, "If I can save Lelouch from whatever he is planning..."

Kallen, then interrupted him by slapping his mask with such force that Suzaku also felt it hit his cheeks, "Zero... Suzaku, I know that it is you..." Kallen said the latter with a lowered tone, "Lelouch... He just wants a separate world, he wants to separate Geass, and this world, and I will help him, I will go with him." Kallen said with conviction as her eyes lit up, and forced Zero into the ground with her force field like powers.

"Kallen!" Zero shouted, as Kallen ran over to her knightmare, and operated it.

"Black Knights! Stop Kallen now!" Zero ordered, as the black knights who were now resting easy since their job was done, began to scramble, and panic, as confusion swept over them. Kallen then moved her knightmare towards the armored prison car, and picked it up, and as the black knights began shooting their weapons at her, along with the knightmares they brought with them, Kallen flew towards the elevator doors.

_'Kallen.'_ Tohdoh thought to himself, as he looked on at the Guren SEITEN, which then disappeared through the stone wall with a door carved onto it.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon Military Control Room<strong>

In Pendragon, Cornelia received a disturbing call, "Your highness, it is for you." An officer walked up to her with a wireless headset in hand.

"Your highness, Cornelia." Zero's artificial voice spoke over the headset.

"What is it?" Cornelia replied with a stern voice.

"It is about..." Cornelia heard Zero gulped at the other side of the line, "It is about your brother, Lelouch." Zero then waited for a gasp, or something that will say that Cornelia was surprised or angry; instead he got a reply which surprised him instead.

"What is my brother planning?"

"He is planning on creating a separate world to put himself in." Zero stated, even though the people he asked for advice, like Tohdoh, Ohgi, and the other core members of the black knights simply told him to let it be, since Geass would be gone from their lives, the secret was out now, and it seems that Cornelia even got word of it.

"I see... and what do you propose we do?"

Just then, another line tapped into their conversation, and interrupted them, "We can't let this happen!" Nunnaly's voice boomed over their headsets, "It is our fault that he wants to leave this world... but... but... he is my big brother! I can't let him go!" Nunnally wailed over the headset, as Cornelia and Suzaku can imagine her crying.

"We can't let big brother..."

"Your highness! We are having confirmed reports of Earthquakes and natural calamities happening all over the world!" An officer shouted through the control room, as Zero got a similar report from one of his Black Knights.

Just then, a voice, which was all too familiar to Cornelia and Suzaku appeared in their heads.

"Everyone, you have to stop my brother Lelouch from completing his plan. The world is connected, by separating himself, and the other Code bearers from this world; The world of C will lose its guardians, the guardians which protect and organize this world's collective consciousness, if that happens, then the very thing that Lelouch stopped our father, Charles, from doing will still come to fruition, a world with no consciousness, please stop brother, he does not know as to what he is doing. Tell him that everything is connected..." The voice then disappeared from their heads.

"E... Euphemia..." Cornelia muttered, as Zero was simply stunned.

"Big sister! Suzaku! Please we have to stop big brother from disappearing!" Nunnally once more again wailed through their headsets.

"Of course Nunnally, I promise, we will stop your brother from his foolish plan." Cornelia replied softly, as a single tear flowed from her eye.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update! I know that these last chapters are beginning to suck... but no matter I will still finish this! It might also seem like as if it was rushed... Sorry, me doing homework while writing this kind of affected it! T_T It's really hard to work with several characters... O.O

Italics are for character thoughts: _'examplethought'_

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>North Pacific Ocean<strong>

The waters of the ocean was calm as a few seagulls flew above, the sun was high up in the sky, as a cold breeze passed through the area. From beneath the depths of the ocean a dark shadow, which can only be noticed by the keenest of seamen, moved westward as it got bigger and bigger.

SPLUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH

The sound of water roared, as a gigantic metallic frame rose from the water, blocking a large portion of the sky, as it rose up higher while moving westward.

"Destination has been locked on, we are moving at the highest possible speed." A soldier, dressed in a white uniform reported with a salute, as he left the observation deck of the airship.

"Soon Charles! Our dream can be realized!" VV proclaimed to himself, as if he was in front of an audience.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanime Island - Japan<strong>

Lelouch was standing on the cliffs of Kanime Island, a dark cloud covering the horizons that he was seeing.

"No! It can't be!" Lelouch wailed, as a sudden guilt and sadness overcame him, without knowing the reason to his feelings.

Nunnally, Euphemia, Cornelia, Shirley, and Suzaku appeared behind him, as he turned back to run from the darkness.

"N-Nunnaly? Euhpie?" Lelouch gasped in shock, as the figures in front of him began to melt, "NO! This can't be happening!" Lelouch fell on the ground, as he began to cry.

"Lelouch!" A familiar voice called out to him, a voice that soothed his guilt, his sadness.

"Lelouch!" Said boy woke up from his nightmare while leaning on a pillar, as he was greeted by a pair of golden orbed eyes. "Lelouch are you alright?" CC asked said boy as he hugged her close, as she smiled.

"Thank you CC, you have always been there for me." Lelouch tightened his hug on CC, as she simply buried herself into her lover's arms.

"My warlock, you have made me yours as you have given me yourself." CC purred while her head was leaning on Lelouch's chest.

Just then, a minor quake shocked the two as Jeremiah and Kallen appeared to protect them from any intruders.

"Lelouch!" Kallen called, as she readied her hand gun to fire at any enemy who dares disturb the person she cares for most.

"Your majesty!" Jeremiah position himself in front of the two immortals.

"Those were explosions. Someone is attacking the thought elevators." Lelouch stated, as he began to think of any possibilities that can happen.

Lelouch then remembered his dream, "It can't be!" Lelouch stated, as he stood up, with a realization.

"Euphie!" Lelouch screamed through the air, as the collective consciousness of the world of C emitted a faint glow.

"Brother." Euphie's voice boomed throughout the world of C, sending shivers through the occupants.

Lelouch then began to tear up, as he once more shouted, "Euphie! Please! Forgive me!" Lelouch was now on his knees as he supported himself with his hands, while CC, and Kallen rushed over to him.

"It is alright brother; please stop what you are doing." Euphie's voice gently echoed throughout the empty World of C, the new modified Sword of Akasha standing silent, as the dark corners of its purpose are revealed.

"Why Euphie? Will you not grant me my own peace?" Lelouch inquired with sadness, looking down at the ground, as he will do as his sister asks, to atone for his sins.

"Brother, look up." Euphie's voice gently asked, as Lelouch looked up to see the calming skies of the World of C.

"Brother, this plan of yours, by separating yourself, and geass itself you will destroy this world in the process."

"W-what?" Lelouch's face changed to one in shock, as he discovered the flaw in his plan.

"Brother, everything in this world is connected, every piece is connected; by removing one, you are destroying everything else." Euphie explained, as Lelouch began to take in the information that he only learned of now.

"Lelouch." CC muttered, as she looked at her lover in worry.

"I'm fine."Lelouch replied, as he stood up and walked over to the modified Sword of Akasha, "Euphie! If what you say is true... Then..."

_'I can't simply sacrifice others for my own happiness... This world must be protected...'_ Lelouch thought, as he clenched his fists, and went into thought.

_'This world... A gentle world which I created for Nunnally, a world where everyone can live in peace and look forward to a future.'_

_'A world where your own friend betrayed you.'_ A voice that he immediately recognized buzzed in his head.

"VV! Show yourself!" Lelouch turned around to see VV coming out from behind one of the pillars, while holding a sub machine gun.

"How perceptive of you master LL." VV mockingly said, as he fired his gun at Lelouch, CC and Jeremiah, who simply deflected the bullets with his cyborg body, CC however, blocked the bullets from hitting Lelouch, falling unconscious, due to her code, in front of Lelouch, who simply stared in shock.

"C... CC!" Lelouch cried, as he grabbed his wife, and held her head within his arms, "I'll make you pay you bastard!"

"Now, now... is that how you would treat your uncle?" VV sarcastically stated, as he discarded his weapon, and grabbed a hand gun from somewhere within his cape, which he then pointed at Lelouch.

"That won't kill me." Lelouch said, as VV smiled, which caused Lelouch to get agitated, but he immediately discarded this.

"Your majesty!" Jeremiah shouted, as he jumped on VV, who simply sidestepped and dodged his assault, while pulling out a button and then pressing it.

Jeremiah then started to feel pain, as all impulses within his cyborg body stopped, "A Gefjun disturber!" Jeremiah cursed as he tried to move.

"Of course it won't kill you nephew; but it will be enough; enough to use your code to cancel the destruction of the Sword, and then activate it." VV continued as he smiled and began to walk nearer, while still pointing his gun at Lelouch.

"Do you know what I went through?" VV asked, as he edged nearer, "When my code was stripped away from me, I had to crawl my way out of that pit which used to be my headquarters; I then had to walk through the blazing Tengger Desert." Lelouch then heard VV's gun click, as VV aimed it at his head.

_'It can't be!'_ Lelouch felt déjà vu, as once again, he had a gun pointed at him, while CC was 'died' from protecting him.

_'CC... you were the first one who protected me... even though you planned to use me to kill yourself... you are the first one who protected me.'_ Lelouch reflected upon CC as he readied himself to his fate.

_'Gods! If you can still hear me! Please! Answer my last request!'_ Lelouch pleaded in his mind, as he heard a gunshot, and prepared himself for the incoming pain that he will feel from the impact of the bullet.

_Nothing._

Lelouch felt nothing, as he slowly opened his eyes, and blinked.

"Lelouch!" A voice that was all too familiar to him called out through a speaker, as several more voices that he knew all too well began to make noise.

"Kallen!" Lelouch called out in joy, as he saw Nunnally being pushed in her wheelchair by Suzaku, followed by another whom Lelouch identified as Cornelia who was now walking up the steps towards his position.

"Lelouch, you can let go now." CC smirked, as Lelouch noticed that he was squeezing her too hard.

"Brother!" Nunnally screamed, as she was now in front of Lelouch who hugged her and Cornelia, whom was simply too stunned as to where they were now.

"You fools..." VV muttered under his breath, as he fainted from the loss of blood that was caused by his body being cut in half by the Guren's anti-knightmare rifle. VV's blood now formed a pool around the upper half of his body, while his lower half could not be found in sight, as it was most probably disintegrated by the strong blast of the anti-knightmare rifle.

"Lelouch! How selfish of you!" Nunnally started to scold her brother, as he simply smiled, while acting as if he was being reprimanded, by bowing his head down.

Jeremiah, was by now free from the Gefjun disturber's influence, since it was destroyed when VV was shot by Kallen. As the group was about to settle down, another explosion rocked the World of C, as several knightmares appeared, and hit kallen with their anti-air missiles, and anti-knightmare rifles. The damage was minimum, as the upgraded armor of the Guren SEITEN did its job, and protected all vital and weapon components of the knightmare.

The knightmares, which were silver in color, began to surround the Guren, and the group, as Kallen blocked shots that were aimed at the vulnerable members of the group, whom were not in knightmares.

"Damn bastards!" Kallen cursed, as she deflected a shot with her energy shields, and fired one back, which in turn hit one of the silver knightmares, forcing the pilot to eject, as his knightmare reached dangerous critical conditions in that one hit.

"GLORY TO THE ONDRAEDAN KNIGHTS!" The pilot shouted, as he was ejected out of his cockpit, and as he landed on the steps below, he took out his side arm and fired his round onto the Guren.

"Fanatical soldiers aren't they?" Jeremiah asked hypothetically, as he jumped into the fray, and then tearing the cockpit's door open, and then killing the pilot inside with his sword, "BUT THAT IS NOT ENOUGH TO TEST MY LOYALTY!" Jeremiah exclaimed, as he moved to another knightmare and tore its head off, leaving a grenade, which then exploded; killing the pilot inside as the grenade was in near proximity with the cockpit.

Lelouch, and the others, including Kallen, simply stared in awe as Jeremiah wreaked havoc on the Ondraedan Knights.

"For his majesty Lelouch!" Jeremiah roared as he literally punched the arm of a knightmare off, as it tried to crush him with said arm, as several more enemy knightmares entered the World of C.

"For master VV!" One of the silver knights shouted, as he flew towards the sword and rammed it with his knightmare.

"That fool! We do not know what will happen if one comes into contact with i-"

VV simply smiled as he regained a bit of his consciousness, as the sword began to glow with a faint aura, while it still continued to disintegrate.

_'Damn it!'_ Kallen thought, as she slashes three silver knightmares in the air, as she aimed here rifle at the knightmare which seemed to be combining with the distintegrating sword.

_'Lelouch, help them'_ CC told Lelouch telepathically as he simply nodded and left CC in the hands of his sister Cornelia.

Kallen aimed and then fired; she then watched on as her shot flew past enemy knightmares, and then finally; hitting her target head on. She was the surprised by the outcome, as the knightmare, was still there, and now looked as if it was repairing the crumbling sword.

"Everyone!" Kallen screamed, "The knightmares are somehow repairing the sword by touching it!"

_'DAMMIT!'_ Lelouch inwardly screamed, as he made his way towards the base of the steps, where he found a number of the ejected Ondraedan Knights dead, or knocked unconscious. He then cautiously made his way forward, until he found he reached the stone framed door.

"Master LL!" Noland saluted in attention, as the other Knights Templar did the same.

"Lelouch! You finally made it!" A squeaky yet a very intelligent voice, which was none other than Lloyd Asplund's, called over, as he pushed Lelouch towards the cave's mouth.

"Now, I present to you my greatest creation, next to the Lancelot Albion, the Shinkiro Mk IV!" Lloyd ecstatically stated, as he presented the knightmare with his hands in a salesman like fashion. Rakshata then appeared from the knightmare's cockpit and bumped Lloyds head with her fist, "It's mine Earl of Pudding!"

"But I designed the Gawain, which you used as a basis for this one." Lloyd said with his index finger pointed up, as Cecile walked towards them.

"This has the latest in weapon technology, and has a more flexible hadron cannon that has the ability to lock on to targets." Cecile explained as Lelouch walked towards the knightmare, while reading the manual, and taking in all the information that he could in the little time that he had.

"Its armor seems to have also been upgraded; thank you." Lelouch said, as he climbed into the cockpit.

"Of course! Our greatest sponsor must always receive our top of the line products!" Lloyd bowed, as Rakshata did her last checks on the knightmare's stability.

"Noland; you and the others make sure that none of the Ondraedan knights may escape, keep in touch with the others as well, I want to receive a report later of the current status of our allies."

"Yes master LL!" Noland, and the other three members of the Knights Templar replied, as they went back inside their knightmares and continued to guard the Thought Elevator.

_'It's time to end this'_ Lelouch thought to himself as he entered the Thought elevator, while inside his knightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>China- Thought Elevator<strong>

"Darn it! Edward, don't let any more of them enter through the Elevator!" ZZ ordered one of his troops, as he destroyed twelve silver knightmares with his own knightmare's arm mounted missile launcher.

"Sir, we have sealed off the entrance with our formation; everything down here is now secure Master ZZ!" A voice crackled over ZZ's radio.

_'LL... I hope you know what you're doing.' _ZZ thought to himself, as he charged through another group of knightmares.

* * *

><p>Kallen was low on energy now; she took out around fifty of the Ondraedan Knights, but there were still around twenty from what she could count, that was on the loose, as some of these knightmares stuck themselves, to a now reforming Sword of Akasha.<p>

_'This looks bad.'_ She thought.

"We have to do something about that pillar! Zero, do you have anything that you can do right now?" Cornelia asked, as she thought up of a way to slow the now reforming Sword of Akasha.

"Hahahaha! You people are fools! Do you really want this world full of lies?" VV mocked from where his upper torso lay, as blood still continued to flow out, as though it was bottomless.

"Shut up!" Nunnally said in a voice, that VV almost mistook for Marianne's.

_'Hmph, even in your death, you still get on my nerves.'_ VV thought to his self, as he spat out some blood, "It won't matter, because soon, the sword will be rebuilt, and you will finally see this world that even your own father and mother tried to create." VV laughed a bit, only to be interrupted by CC.

"Lelouch will stop you, just as he did to Charles and Marianne." CC stated, as VV only looked at her in curiosity.

"You really believe in him don't you?" VV asked, with a serious tone.

"Of course I do! I am his wife after all... And he was the one who did conquer the world once." CC trailed off, while looking at a place which was not within anybody else's line of sight.

"Heh!" VV simply gestured, grinning, as he let himself fall into unconsciousness once more.

Two more silver knightmares were able to stick themselves to the now forming Sword, the disintegration, unable to keep up with the speeding regeneration.

Jeremiah, then used the pillars to jump himself high unto the Sword of Akasha, as he tried to pry one of the knightmares, only to no avail.

"This is not working!" Jeremiah stated, as he tried to jump away from the Sword, only to find out that he couldn't break free.

"Lord Jeremiah! Kallen called out in worry, as she could only watch the cyborg try to pry itself out from the Sword of Akasha, as it began to devour him as well, as she slashed one of the silver knightmares in half, as the rest fired their rifles at her, forcing her to go on the defensive once more.

On the ground, Zero(or Suzaku) and Cornelia fought off the Ondraedan Knights which were able to eject themselves out from their knightmares before it got destroyed.

Zero dodged the shots from the fanatical pilots as Cornelia returned fire, with her own sidearm.

Two pilots got spin kicked by Suzaku, as they aimed their weapons at him, only to realize that what they saw was an after-image. Suzaku was using his geass command in his advantage, as he punched another in the gut.

"Kill them!" One of the pilots screamed, as they got desperate and tried to land a hit on Suzaku with their fists, only to be met by their own broken arm, and cracked ribs.

"Amazing..." Cornelia could only watch in awe, as Zero weaved through the Ondraedan Knights like they were untrained children in a war.

"Shit!" Kallen cursed out loud, as her knightmare reached empty on its energy bar, as several silver knightmares launched their attacks at her.

Kallen closed her eyes, waiting for her knightmare's automatic ejection.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." Nothing came, as Kallen opened her eyes to see an energy field, which she immediately recognized as the Shinkiro's Absolute Defence.

_'Lelouch'_ Kallen thought, as five beams hit the five knightmares which were attacking her; destroying the knightmares, killing the pilots in the process, as it left them with no chances for ejection.

"Arrgh!" Jeremiah grunted, as he tried to pull himself out, as a silver knightmare headed in his direction, "Shit!" Jeremiah cursed in a shout, as he noticed the bind he was in.

Suddenly, the knightmare exploded and replacing it was a black knightmare; a knightmare that Jeremiah immediately recognized, "Your majesty!"

"Jeremiah, be careful next time." Lelouch's voice echoed from the speakers, as the Shinkiro grabbed him with its hand and pulled him out by using its air glide system at full power.

"Sorry your majesty, it will not happen again." Jeremiah apologized, as he was placed at the ground by Lelouch through the Shinkiro, and proceeded to help Cornelia and Suzaku protect CC and Nunnally whom were seeking cover behind one of the pillars.

"Kallen! Listen to me." Lelouch called, as he began telling her his plan.

"I got it!" Kallen replied as she heard the rest of Lelouch's plan.

Lelouch then flew towards the Sword, and aimed at it with his Hadron Cannons, gaining the attention of the Ondraedan Knights, who in turn tried to stop him.

"How predictable." Lelouch smirked, as his hadron cannons aimed at his enemies and fired; totally obliterating a number of the silver knightmares in one shot.

"Do it now Kallen!" Lelouch shouted, as the Guren charged up its arm and used it on the sword.

_'That sword is made up of a highly unstable material that desynthesizes other materials and merges them with itself, and a well placed radiation wave can easily disrupt the process.'_ Lelouch thought, as he watched the sword begin to crack, as it became brittle, and got crushed under the Guren's weight.

Lelouch then fired his Shinkiro's Chest-mounted diffusion cannon at the remaining Ondraedan Knights who were stunned at the scene that was happening before them, forcing them to eject out of their knightmares.

"Lelouch..." CC muttered as she stared at the Shinkiro, not knowing that Lelouch noticed her stare, and simply smiled.

* * *

><p>After-story notes: Sorry if it seems as though it was rushed! _ The next one will be the epilogue!<p>

New end notes: Sorry if anyone got an alert or something; but I would just like to say sorry for the delay, I am being swamped with homework and projects right now! T_T


	15. Epilogue

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update; lots of school projects, tests, and homework really bombarded me throughout the past days that I couldn't think of how to write the epilogue. T_T

Italics are for character thoughts: _'examplethought'_

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was a windy day on the grassy plains outside New Pendragon. A large white villa with flower decors and a garden pathway could be seen from the sky, as the place could not be seen from the eyes of those on the ground.<p>

Kallen remembered that day, as she used her geass to create a large protective shield around her and the others as they tore through the crumbling cave on Kanime Island.

"This is Q1, the sky is clear and secure; preparing to land." Kallen said through her radio, as she began to sink into her thoughts.

"Kallen!" Zero's voice, the original voice noted Kallen, boomed as she got down from her Guren's cockpit.

"Here are the profiles of the candidates, there is also an address list attached if you ever want to visit them." stated as they passed through a corridor.

"These are just numbers." Kallen complained as she gazed at the address list.

"Room numbers." Lelouch corrected, as he pointed at a line at the top of the list.

"Geass Order Main Headquarters..." Kallen muttered. "Right." Lelouch responded as they continued walking. "They are all excellent kids, they just need someone to look after them, and seeing as they were only taught how to fight, I concluded that the best person to teach them about what is right and wrong is someone who has first-hand experience in fighting." Lelouch said as they passed through a doorway, with a sliding mechanism. "You really think that I will simply be a nanny?" Kallen complained as their argument was interrupted before Lelouch could think of a retort.

* * *

><p>"WELCOME BACK ONII-SAN!" Nunally shouted as the lights inside the room, which was in fact a large lobby with a large staircase in the middle, popped with confetti, and several people.<p>

Cornelia then stepped in front of the group and then said, "Lelouch, I understand, and i-"

"Cornelia; I do not deserve your understanding... with what I did to Euphie..." Lelouch's face then became grim, as Cornelia then interrupted him.

"Lelouch vi Britannia! You will always be my brother, and I am sure that Euphie will feel the same, and forgive you." Cornelia broke through her mental barricades and hugged her brother, and then stepped back to make way for the others.

"Master LL, we thank you for saving us and taking care of us." Noland and the rest of the knights templar kneeled in front of Lelouch who then patted his head and smiled."

"Haha! I sort of expected this." Laughed Lelouch as he put his hand on his face, and did his usual pose.

"As fabulous as ever your majesty!" CC teased, as Lelouch immediately fixed his posture and sighed.

"Thank you CC." Lelouch responded with no emotion, while glaring at CC.

_'CC seriously...'_

_'Yes seriously Lelouch.'_ CC telepathically responded teasingly as the other people in the room started noticing their stares at each other.

"They are at it again!" Nunally happily sighed with a blush, as the said couple stopped what they were doing and looked at opposite directions.

_'Nunally? Blushing? No Lelouch; your little sister is grown up now, she is the empress of course she knows what l-l-love is.' _Lelouch's consciousness began to break, as CC suddenly walked up at his front and said, "You're face is pale MY LL." CC said the last few words seductively, that Nunally got a nosebleed, as Cornelia, who noticed what was happening then grabbed Nunally and dragged her out of the room, as Suzaku, who was ever innocent, looked dumbfounded at what was happening while Jeremiah simply shed a tear and muttered something about how fast they grew up and left the room to give the couple some privacy, and the Knights Templar, who were by now used as to what to do in this situation simply walked out of the room to avoid becoming collateral damage.

"You know, you have Kallen as well now." CC purred, while giving Kallen a glance, as said girl began to take steps back.

"CC... somehow you always turn a situation upside down, no matter how bad or good it is, you always manage to turn the tides." Lelouch muttered with a smile as he made a face palm, and to strengthen his theory was his first loss as Zero in the Saitama Ghetto, which thanks to CC he was able to make it out alive.

"I always do, don't I?" CC responded with a smile, as she chased after Kallen whom by now was running through hallways towards her Guren for escape.

"You won't get away from me!" CC called over as she ran after the red headed girl.

Lelouch then looked at the staircase, the staircase where everything began, where his mother was killed, where Nunally lost her eyesight and legs, and where he started his life of revenge on the culprits.

_'To think that to where it began it would also end...'_ Lelouch thought as he walked outside through the front double doors, and looked at the sky.

_'So peaceful...'_

* * *

><p>Sorry if the end was anti-climactic or something, and if it looked like it was rushed, and yes that is the Aries Villa! :3<p>

I also thank those who have read this and stayed with me to the end! :D I also appreciate the reviews!


End file.
